I Want You To Want Me
by Javanyet
Summary: FINALLY, the knot gets tied! See my profile for a link to Picard's wedding gift to Leo.
1. A dangerous woman

_i want you to want me  
i need you to need me  
i'd love you to love me..._

"I dunno, it looks a little… frou-frou, you know?"

"Why don't you just come out here and let us have a look, okay?"

Four sets of eyes snapped wide when Leo O'Reilly stepped hesitantly out of the bedroom in Guinan's quarters.

"Oh. My. Gods." Deanna stammered. "Turn around, will you?"

As she did a slow pirouette Leo continued to express doubts. "But I'm not sure it's _me_, you know? I don't do white, ever." While her "bridal planning committee" had joked that her aversion to white was because of its representation of virginity in her former time and home, Leo knew it was because she was convinced she'd spill something on it. So much space to display mistakes… white was definitely _not_ her chosen color for clothing, on any occasion.

"Leo I am telling you, android or not his circuits will fry when he sees you in that dress." Beverly's statement was definitive, and Keiko and Deanna nodded firmly in agreement. As usual Guinan's was the quieter voice of reason.

"Data wants very much to take part in the human ritual and tradition of marriage, and white is part of that even in the 24th century. Come on, Leo, after all you've gone through to prove he deserves to have what he wants, wearing a little white won't kill you."

With a sigh Leo looked down at herself, at her friends, and finally at the mirror that Guinan had replicated to hang on the wall. It _was_ a beautiful dress, and not _completely_ white or even completely traditional. The entire deeply cut bodice was sapphire blue silk velvet, bound with crisscrossed gold cord. Only the skirt and sleeves were white, fashioned of silk that draped like a dream. But it felt so…frou-frou. Not her style at all. Then again, Leo reminded herself, it was also so _hand_-made. Deanna's mother Lwaxana, being the eternal romantic, had directed Mr. Homn to make a dress fit for such a singular occasion, and no replicated fashions would do.

"My god, Deanna," she'd said when Troi had told her of her mother's plans, "your mother doesn't even know me!"

"But she does know Data," Deanna had explained, "and believe me, nothing in her life has triggered her inclination for romantic drama as much as what she's heard about the two of you. I didn't plan it this way, but you have to understand mother is a force to be reckoned with once she's made up her mind. And she is so looking forward to meeting you, she told me that yours must be quite a mind to read for all its history and experience."

Leo had shuddered at the suggestion. "Not sure I'm ready for that, but I guess if she's your mother her intentions are nothing but good. Okay, tell her I said thank you and I'll have a look at the design when she's finished it."

And when the holographic representation had been presented to her, Leo had to admit that it was anything but her worst fears of traditional bridal wear. In fact it looked like her mind had been read already. Perhaps Lwaxana had absorbed Deanna's by now firmly established impressions of her. In any case, she'd communicated her approval via Deanna, and the dress had arrived by Andorian transport this morning. It was all her friends could do to keep themselves from dragging her from the ready room to try it on the moment it had been delivered.

And now, well, it might take a little getting used to she supposed. Leo did like to dress up on occasion but tended more toward simply tailored stuff, classic elegance they used to call it in her time. Of course the rich softness of the velvet, warmed by her body temperature, would attract Data's hands like a magnet. She certainly could live with _that_.

After a final turn Leo announced, "Okay, okay, it's just right. And the blue will go nicely with Data's waistcoat." She'd insisted he for the wedding he wear the same tuxedo he'd worn the night he proposed to her in Ten Forward. The Fred Astaire Deluxe, she'd christened it. And, of course, now that she thought of it she'd been pretty unreasonable to issue orders regarding his attire when she'd been entirely pigheaded about her own. Leo knew full well that Data willingly gratified most any of her requests as if they were captain's orders, and she was occasionally shameless in using that knowledge.

"Deanna, tell your mother and her Mr. Homn I said thank you, it means so much that it didn't come out of a beeping sparkling machine!"

Deanna stifled a shudder of her own. "I'm afraid you'll be able to thank them yourself, she's insisted on attending the wedding."

"Hey, the more the merrier. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna change back into my real-life clothes. I have to go see Geordi about something."

* * *

"So where is it?" 

If Geordi had been prepared to be quizzed on the "guy stuff" details of the upcoming wedding, he was unprepared for what Leo really was looking for. "The emotion chip? I installed it, like you asked, when I repaired Data after the crash. He didn't want me to activate it, but it's already there."

Leo grumbled in frustration. "Well that sure blows my plans out of the water. Or space, if you prefer."

"Why don't you tell me what you were hoping to do, and maybe we can figure something out." She'd been very secretive, insisting on meeting Geordi alone and in his quarters.

"Okay, but you gotta promise not to breathe a word, not anybody. Not even to Worf." Who, she knew, would keep a secret beyond the most extreme torture imaginable. Geordi crisscrossed an index finger across his chest in melodramatic fashion, and waited. "You remember our conversation before you fixed Data, right? When I said I was tired of being selfish and wanted Data to have a chance at what he'd wanted for so long."

Geordi managed to disguise a smile and deadpanned, "How could I forget that? It was a historic moment." He recoiled as Leo whacked him on the arm. "Ow! You really have to learn to stop striking superior officers."

Rolled eyes was her response before continuing, "Data's made it clear to me that he doesn't want the chip activated until he's certain I'm ready to accept it as a plus rather than a risk. I understand that, and I even agree, but at the same time I'm thinking here we are doing the deed, the whole traditional ritual, and he won't be able to fully appreciate it."

"Oh I think he has a firm grasp of the occasion," Geordi was shaking his head knowingly.

"Uh-uh, that's not it. I mean, you know there'll be our crewmates all worked up, dry eyes at a premium, don't _try_ to deny it, okay? You've all put out so much to make this happen, I don't believe for a minute that even smartass Will won't feel a twinge." Geordi began to nod, admitting she was right. "But Data… he'll just be a witness. To that part, I mean. Whenever he's told me he wishes he could feel for me what he knows I feel for him I've said 'that's okay, I'll feel it for both of us'. But I'm beginning to realize that's just not possible. What we're going to do, get married, by the captain who he's served with for so long, in front of all of our friends and colleagues and everyone he knows has invested so much in this, he'll just be a _witness_, do you understand what I mean? No matter how many analogs we've discovered between us, there's just no analog for what I'll be feeling, what _everyone_ will be feeling, when we finally get to say 'I do'. "

It was evident to Geordi that this wasn't just a passing concern for Leo. She was, obviously, deeply disturbed by the knowledge that Data would be unable to share in the emotional aspect of their wedding. "I get what you're saying. For him to miss the biggest part of the day just isn't right. But if he's set on waiting to engage the chip, and you agree it's a good idea, what do you think can be done about it?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could switch it on, just for the day, right? And then if we both still think it's a good idea, turn it off and hold it in stasis until we're both ready for it to be permanent. I just hate to think of Data being cheated out of something that's such an essential reason for the whole official ritualized affair. We could go on living together forever and it wouldn't change a thing, but wanting to do this, especially after how he proposed to me…" She trailed off, out of explanations and hoping that Geordi would understand. Somehow she wasn't surprised when he laid a hand on hers and squeezed.

"From the night Data introduced us at the Academy I've known that you were it for him. No matter what kind of ritual or acknowledgment came from anywhere else, I knew that you were gonna be part of his life, period. And I couldn't agree more, that having him be the only one in our whole crazy circle who's left out of the 'payoff' is just not right. Maybe I can talk to Data, if you think you can't convince him." Leo's smile became conspiratorial.

"Well, engineering guru, I was thinking more that you could engineer it as a surprise… a sort of remote control switch-on, with a timing device or something, and then of course at some future date to be turned on again. You know, when we're ready for it to be permanent."

Geordi began to shake his head, naaahh, couldn't happen, but then the concept intrigued him. Circuits could be tripped by remote energy signatures… and timing could certainly be programmed at the same time. A smile crept across his features.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a dangerous woman?"

Warmed by the knowledge she'd gained a co-conspirator, Leo raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why Commander, whatever do you mean?"


	2. The wedding planner

Data was really getting into the spirit of the planning, way past the "guy stuff". He'd researched a wealth of Earth wedding customs and ritual, and wound up focusing on American wedding customs of the 20th and early 21st century. Since Leo had agreed to take part in a ritual that for most of her life she'd considered unnecessary and perhaps not even desirable, Data was determined to acknowledge this particular leap of faith by making it as familiar for her as possible. And to be honest, of all the wedding customs he'd encountered in the millions he'd surveyed, the typical American middle-class late 20th century wedding appealed to him the most. It seemed most inclusive of all family and loved ones of the couple. The mother of the bride, in particular, he noticed while viewing several popular wedding-themed films of the era, seemed to play an enormous role, often expanding her role to determine the final guest list, couture, invitations, etc, over the protests of the bride. That gave him pause, as of course Leo had no mother to guide her through the process. Upon further research he determined that the "maid or matron of honor" could stand in if a mother was unavailable. As for the rest, Data was totally engaged in the process of seating arrangements, décor, even color scheme and the event known as the "rehearsal dinner". The concept of a bachelor party was, frankly, lost on him as Leo had predicted. Why, when he'd wanted so badly to take this step, would he engage in a ritual activity that in fact represented mourning the loss of his single existence? No, he decided that the later 20th century alternative of the "Jack and Jill" party would work best.

"What location would you like to program for our Jack and Jill party, Leo?" he asked her as she returned late from her very long duty.

The wedding had been planned to coincide with the scheduled re-fit of the Enterprise, and they'd be in synchronous orbit with the Earth San Francisco starbase and academy during the process. Instead of arranging her upcoming wedding Leo was buried in the re-fit arrangements, coordinating schedules between starbase technicians and the various departments on board the ship. "Every stinking space-dust bunny filled corner" had to be classified because every bit of the ship had to be examined, evaluated, scheduled for upgrade or maintenance. Geordi had been an enormous help, as had Miles and Beverly. But the scheduling and communications grunt work was hers alone, "death by email" once more. While the demands of the re-fit preparations were mind-numbingly tedious, it was far better to have the wedding at this time than when the ship was out on its usual missions and prey to who knows what unexpected phenomena. Still, Leo wasn't exactly the Princess Bride when she got home after her watch on days like this one, when absolutely every starbase tech's schedule seemed to be in conflict with every ship's department head.

"What do I want programmed for our _what_?" She flung herself on the sofa and pulled off her boots, tossing them across the room in the general direction of the bedroom door. Spot dodged the one that ricocheted off the doorjamb. "Hah! Almost got ya, Catzilla!" While she'd never think of hurting Data's cat intentionally, Leo couldn't resist pretending that she'd like to.

Data looked up from his console where he'd been drafting seating plans for both the Jack and Jill party and the reception.

"Of course I have programmed the location for the ceremony at your house, more precisely in the clearing where you first jumped into the transporter beam that took you to the Avalon." Symbolism, everything had to be symbolic of something significant or it would simply be empty ritual. "But I would like to know what your thoughts are on the location of our Jack and Jill party." Leo offered only a blank stare and silence. "Leora Eileen, these events do not plan themselves. Our Jack and Jill party, or 'shower' if you will, has yet to be programmed. I would like to know what you think would be an appropriate location."

Leo flopped her head back on the sofa to stare at the ceiling and inquired, "Data in your recent hundreds of hours researching weddings, have you encountered the name and writings of Martha Stewart?"

He considered and processed for a moment. "No, I have not. Is she a valuable resource? I will access the ship's historical libraries…"

"_No!_" Leo leaped off the sofa and crossed the room in two desperate steps. "Forget I said the name!"

Perplexed, Data reminded her, "I cannot forget anything."

"Well _delete_ it then. Please."

By this time she was standing at Data's shoulder, and could see one of the many complex grids he'd been working on. "What's this… a flow chart for your next seminar?" He'd advanced, to nobody's surprise, from attending Academy seminars to leading them.

Puzzled, he explained, "It is the seating plan for our wedding reception."

Leo's eyes bugged out. It _looked_ like a page from a tech manual. "Data we're getting married, not hosting a peace conference for the entire galaxy. What _is_ all this stuff?" she leaned over his shoulder and paged through color bars, furniture designs, lighting plans. "Oh my god, I'm marrying Busby Berkeley."

Data looked taken aback for a moment, and was about to remind her that Mr. Berkeley had been dead for several centuries, but something in her expression prevented him. "You are concerned that I am going 'over the top' in my planning."

"Well, yeah, kind of." She really didn't want to discourage him; he seemed to be enjoying the complex aspects of planning in a way that a human would never connect to. And she'd certainly been in no frame of mind to undertake any of it. But still…

As he sat looking at her, then at the viewscreen Leo felt a stab of guilt, albeit a feeble one. "I'm sorry, you're so good at this and I'm just ruining it, aren't I?"

Data shook his head firmly in disagreement. "You are not 'ruining' it. Perhaps you are right, and I am focusing on the event in too technical a fashion." He saved the files he'd been working on and shut off the computer screen. Now Leo felt like she'd been a real bitch.

"I guess I'm just too tired to get in the spirit…" she returned to the sofa. "If I'm not gonna get into putting things together I have no right to pick on the way you do it."

By now Data had joined her. He'd decided that maybe this did demand a different approach, and that his utilitarian efforts were, as she'd said, more suited to diplomacy than a ritual of joining. "While I agree that I am better suited to planning, perhaps you may be able to offer a more appropriate perspective. It is entirely possible that this will be the only wedding either of us take part in," at this Leo made a face.

"Well I'm glad you think so, I'd hate to have gone through all of this just to rehearse for the 'real thing'."

"You understand what I mean," he told her, not taking the bait. Data had become rather good at reading her efforts to "fish" for sympathy. "I have been focusing my efforts on the aesthetics of the occasion. I believe you are correct that there may be a worthier use for my skills."

Leo had to admit he had something there. She thought for a moment, and offered, "Well how about instead of planning an event, you plan a celebration? Maybe that's why I've been so edgy about the whole seating plan/decorations thing, because so many of the weddings I've been to in my time were all about trappings and getting things just _so_, as if there's some sort of standard to live up to. I dunno, just sort of take a mental picture of who we are, and who our friends are, and just… make it fun, like something our friends will look back on and never have to look at pictures to remember the whole thing because nobody else would have done it quite this way." She was aware that fatigue was making her babble, and looked uncertainly to see if Data was lost in the weeds as sometimes happened when she rambled on.

"Ah." Data wore his processing look for just a second or two, and then nodded. "Our wedding should be memorable as a celebration for all who share in it, not for its perfection of execution." He leaned over and kissed Leo's cheek. "Thank you. There are times when a human perspective is exactly what is needed to enhance positronic efficiency."

"Well I gotta tell you I could use a little of that positronic efficiency to figure out my little dilemma…"

"You still have not determined who will 'give you away'." Data knew that she'd been set on Boothby doing those honors, as she'd given him a great deal of credit for having convinced her that "she could do worse" than Data. His death had, of course, shattered that hope, and now she could think of nobody else who fit the bill. She'd thought briefly of asking the captain, but then who would perform the ceremony? Both Data and Leo knew that Picard was absolutely determined to officiate, and given his efforts on their behalf they weren't inclined to deprive him of the pleasure.

"To tell the truth," Leo mused, eyes now closed as she slouched back against the sofa cushions, "I always figured if I ever found anyone crazy enough to marry me that Paul would walk me down the 'last mile', you know?" She sighed, not so much sad as frustrated by the lack of someone that significant in her present life. With Boothby gone, nobody else came close to being even symbolically appropriate.

"I am sorry I will never have the chance to know your friend Paul." Data told her. "He played a significant role in your life and I have no doubt he influenced the development of your character and intellect. Knowing you as I do now I also know that only an exceptional individual could have had such an influence."

Leo smiled to herself. "Yeah well, I guess I'm not highly impressionable, if that's what you mean. Now that you mention it, up until I came here Paul was involved one way or another in every major decision I made since I was a teenager. I guess I never told you I met him as my freshman English professor." It was apparent to Data that the memory brought her both pleasure and pain, as was true of many human memories of departed friends.

"I meant only that it is unfortunate that someone so important to you cannot be included in our celebration." Data realized he'd raised a difficult issue, perhaps one that Leo hadn't considered until he expressed it aloud, and added, "I am certain that I would have found your friend Paul to be a most exceptional individual. I would like to think that he would have considered me a worthwhile person as well, and a worthy husband for you." He was relieved to see Leo smile, if faintly.

"No question there. He had a real affinity for inquiring minds and kindness…yeah, I think you and he would've been great Shakespeare buddies. You could've debated characterization for days. Kind of like he did with me…" The smile faded, and she leaned against Data's shoulder, suddenly melancholy. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I really wish you could have met him. Even if he were still alive when I'd left, of course that wouldn't be possible now, but I can't help feeling that way."

Data assured her, "My association with humans has taught me that 'feelings' do not always make sense." He cocked his head to peer into Leo's eyes. "Nor should they be expected to. Keeping Paul in your thoughts might be a way to include your friendship in our lives. You have said you would not be the person you are now if you had not known him. That in itself makes me grateful for his friendship with you." Data felt Leo's fingers tighten around his, and noted a growing liquidity in her eyes. He reached his arm around her. "From what you have told me about him I do not believe Paul would want his memory to sadden you on such an occasion. Do you think if you talked about your feelings with someone who had more direct experience with such things, that they would trouble you less?"

His question was so sincere and devoid of apology Leo sat up and hugged him around the neck. "Yeah, maybe. And you're right, you know, Paul _hated_ 'being my excuse' for whatever lousy mood I fell into. Especially after he got sick, he said that if all he was good for was depressing me then I could take my business elsewhere, thank you very much." When she sat back she was overcome with an extravagant yawn.

"I believe I would not be incorrect in observing it is time for you to have something to eat and go to bed." It was still early, but after three years' close association Data could read Leo's behavior and physiology with absolute accuracy. She'd long ago given up trying to convince him otherwise.

"Actually I – horrors! – replicated something in the ready room while I was working. I'm just gonna crash." She hugged Data again and gave him a lingering kiss. "Thanks for boosting my perspective. I'll see if I can't find some more reasonable way of keeping Paul in mind, something more positive than boo-hooing I mean."

Data stood and followed her as far as the bedroom door. "While I am never pleased to see you 'boo-hoo', do not forget that nothing you do, or say, or feel needs to 'make sense' when we are together. Even if I cannot wholly share your emotions, let this be the place where you feel most free to express them."

Leo paused before crawling into bed and not for the first time stared in wonder at the so-called machine regarding her earnestly from the doorway of the bedroom they shared. "I think they lied to you, D, I really do. About not being capable of emotion, I mean. I don't think I've known anybody ever who could say exactly the right thing at the right time to save me from myself. Not since Paul, anyway."

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Data replied, "Sleep well" and returned to realign his wedding plans in keeping with his newly discovered purpose. Fun, and friendship. He had yet to fully master the former. As for the latter, he was confident that he had been taught by masters.

As she lay in bed Leo was feeling her own confidence. In addition to pursuing her proposition to Geordi regarding the emotion chip, she now was determined to find a way to bring together the two most important loves of her life.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio…" she mumbled as she fell asleep.


	3. Choices and plans

"Thanks for taking the time to see me, Deanna. I know you're as buried in work as me." Re-fit time also was a time to schedule crew psych evaluations, and Leo hadn't asked for private time with Deanna without considering that.

"Not at all, seeing crew _is _part of my work after all." As always, Deanna indicated the comfy chair Leo favored before sitting on the sofa. "And your requesting my time is a rare event, how could I not say yes?" When they were settled she asked, "So what can I help you with?" She waited as Leo gathered her thoughts. It was funny how often people who had so much on their minds that they wanted to speak to a counselor has such a hard time getting started.

"Well I'm finding myself in a bit of an awkward situation regarding the wedding. See, I spent pretty much the first two years of my time here so wrapped up in myself and my own work and of course my life with Data, that I guess I was blind to the _other_ people around me. There were friendships to be had, and people who were waiting for me to recognize that, and I didn't wake up and smell the replicated coffee until a couple of months ago." A couple of months ago being during the struggle with Starfleet and just after, when Keiko, Beverly, and Deanna banded together with her as the Bridal Planning Committee.

Deanna could sense a great deal of hesitation in Leo, as if she was unsure how to verbalize her predicament. Not surprising, and not unusual. "Are you concerned about whom to invite?"

Leo shook her head decisively. "Oh no, _everyone's_ invited! Really, everyone on the ship and even some who aren't should come and share the victory, so to speak."

"Victory over the opposition you've faced, I'm sure." No surprise there, either.

"That too, but actually more victory over my own stupidity." She could tell Deanna was confused. "I mean I'd always said 'so what' to getting married, but now I see that's because I'd never found anyone I considered worthy of the effort. See, all about me, right? And more than that, like I said I'd spent so much of my time trying to make a life for myself here and figure out my identity I ended up shutting myself away from everybody who wanted to help. Except Data, of course, and it really was too big a responsibility lay on one individual, even a positronic one."

Smiling warmly, Deanna assured her, "It's hard for a naturally self-reliant person to learn to invite others in, even in the extreme circumstances that brought you here. You found Data, and believed he was the only one you needed. Well speaking both professionally and personally I think I can say that you've overcome that tendency."

"And of course I'm wondering why I was so blind that I never saw a reason to until recently. Pretty silly that I failed to recognize the most important things that make a 'good' life don't differ much from century to century."

The reasons for Leo's visit were becoming clearer. "You're concerned that keeping your friends and colleagues at arm's length for so long might make your need to share this happy occasion seem presumptuous, is that it?"

"Pretty much. To cut to the chase, two of the four most important people besides Data and myself are already set to make this final – or should I say _next _– important step in my life happen. Geordi is gonna be best man – who else? – and the captain will officiate. I'll come up with _somebody_ to walk me down the aisle. But the tradition we're following calls for a maid of honor, and that is supposed to be someone particularly close and important. I haven't let anyone be that close to me until very recently, but there was always someone that _important_ even if I didn't know it, somebody who's been there for me in this new life pretty much since day one. I know now she always took Data and me as a given part of the natural order, and knew as casually as breathing that compromise just wasn't an option. And instead of pushing or declaring herself she just waited, patient as time, knowing better than me that one day I'd figure things out. I'm ashamed to say I didn't always recognize that, and now like you said it feels presumptuous to ask someone I've discounted so badly to step up and stand with me. But if I don't ask her, it would be worse, because Data and me getting married is more than just about the two of us, it's about recognizing everybody that helped make it happen by believing it should."

"Perhaps if you tell me who you have in mind we can come up with a comfortable way for you to ask her. If she's played as important a role in your 'new life' as you say I can't imagine she'd be anything but delighted to stand up with you at your wedding."

Leo moved to sit on the sofa next to Deanna. "I'm glad to hear that. So what do you say? Are you up to spotting me for the biggest, scariest leap of faith of my unnaturally extended life?" When Troi's expression remained unchanged, her posture immobile, Leo was panicked by the notion that she'd been right, that she'd been so heedless of this woman's unique support and compassion (too long misidentified as professional interest) that she was entirely out of place in expecting Deanna to want to take such a personal role in hers and Data's wedding. Dropping her eyes to hide her disappointment, Leo rose to leave.

"I'm sorry Deanna, I guess this wasn't such a good idea." The counselor's sudden grip on her arm was surprisingly strong as it pulled her to a stop. The smile projected by the dark Betazoid eyes was nearly as vivid as the one on Deanna's face as she pulled Leo into a powerful hug.

"How could anything about this wedding _not_ be a good idea? And after what you've just told me, how could I possibly refuse such an honor?"

When they separated Leo shrugged sheepishly. "Well I promise I won't make you wear an ugly dress."

Deanna reminded her, "Betazed tradition has eliminated that risk entirely," and Leo shuddered.

"Well you'll excuse me if I stick with Earth tradition and the dress your mother sent, frou-frou notwithstanding." She laughed as another thought occurred to her. "Data's told me that choosing the right maid of honor will compensate for not having a mother of the bride to 'relieve me of all decision-making'. I haven't had the heart to tell him that a domineering mother isn't actually an intentional part of the tradition!"

"Well Data needn't have worried," Troi cautioned, "I suspect Mother has already adopted you and your wedding as her newest project and it won't stop at the dress. I love her dearly, but it's only fair to warn you being the object of Mother's interest is definitely not for the faint of heart!"

As Deanna saw her to the door Leo draped an arm around her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Name me one part of this adventure that _has_ been. Bring on Lwaxana Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. After what I've been through already, dealing with her should be a breeze."

As the door slid shut behind Leo's departure, Deanna smiled knowingly and commented to nobody, "How about a force five ion storm..."

* * *

After leaving Troi's quarters Leo hurried to sickbay. "Beverly?" she called as she entered, heading straight to the office. "There's something I need to talk to you about." 

Crusher looked up from the medical journal she was reading on her dataport. "Aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, I just need to ask you about that memory retrieval thing. Can it damage a brain, I mean one that might be a bit behind the times evolution-wise?"

"No, it's entirely non-invasive and doesn't alter brain function, structure or wave patterns. It just reads and records them; the medical computer does all the processing. I suppose the worst that could happen is that the procedure simply wouldn't work at all." Her expression grew wary. "Why do you ask?"

Leo pulled up a chair and sat down, leaning forward on Beverly's desk. "Well Data said something recently that got me thinking…"

After she'd explained what she had in mind, Beverly thought for a moment. "Well I don't see why not. Are you sure you want to do this? Isn't it something that you should touch on with Deanna first?"

With a firm shake of her head, Leo told Beverly, "Nope. I've never felt more secure or positive about anything. If the worst that can happen is nothing then the only other person I need to talk to is Miles."

Baffled, Beverly asked, "Why not Geordi?"

"Geordi? _Please,_" Leo snorted, "do you _really_ think he could keep this to himself? And besides," she added mysteriously, "he's already been assigned his secret mission."

Seeing no further explanation was forthcoming Beverly told her, "And you're not going to reveal it, are you?" No response but innocently raised eyebrows. "Fine. Let me check my schedule for free time and I'll be in touch."

"Great, thanks."

As she headed for the door Beverly called after, "Hey Leo?"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Don't let anybody tell you that you haven't adapted perfectly to the 24th century."

"'_Perfectly'_?" Leo pulled a face. "Would you settle for 'unique'? Buzz me when everything's set."

Leo continued to the ready room filled with a sense of accomplishment that proved more than equal to her continuing struggle with re-fit scheduling.


	4. Sweet accomplishment

"Captain Raymond, you have a subspace communication from the USS Enterprise."

"Thank you, ensign, send it to my ready room, on visual."

A communication from the Enterprise was a surprise, and the face on Raymond's viewscreen no less so.

"Jean-Luc! It's been millennia since we've spoken."

"Well I wasn't feeling _quite_ that old, but I suppose it's been a while. Not so long we don't still command our ships of choice, though." Like Picard, Raymond had eschewed promotion to remain in command of his own ship. The Avalon was his, and its captain he would remain until his forced retirement (or death).

"Haven't you heard that deep space exploration prevents aging? Or maybe it accelerates it, I can never quite remember." The two starship captains laughed in unison. Like most former classmates the career choices that set them on a common path at the Academy also prevented keeping in touch once they'd been "launched". "So tell me, Jean-Luc, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?"

Picard began casually, "Justin, I don't suppose you remember the 'present' you deposited on my doorstep a few years back, that 21st century Earth woman with a thirst for knowledge and a barely-controlled tendency toward insubordination?"

It took a moment for Raymond to grasp the reference. "Hey, I didn't deposit her on your doorstep, I just delivered her to the Academy. Where she ended up is strictly between the Academy and you." He paused for a moment, and continued uncertainly, "Not that I've been hanging on every development, but I thought that worked out okay? I mean you managed to accept the first admin exec posting without resigning your commission or defecting to the Cardassians."

"You did a little more than 'deliver' her, Justin, you wrote her a recommendation. A rather impressive one, as I remember."

"Well I didn't think it was fair to just dump her on a starbase for orientation. Think of the hell she'd have raised!"

Raising an eyebrow Picard responded, "Yes, much better to confine hell-raising to Starfleet where it can do the most good." Giving up the charade, both Picard and Raymond laughed again.

"Really, Jean-Luc, I've heard things have improved since the admin exec function has settled in. Not just the Enterprise, but quite a few other starships as well. I congratulate and admire you for being the first to explore that uncharted space."

"Not so much that you've ventured there yourself though, eh?" He couldn't resist. Since the pilot project was declared a success, further postings were encouraged for every ship but were mandatory only on the larger class starships. Being an Intrepid class ship with smaller crew complement, the Avalon wasn't required to post an administrative executive officer.

Raymond didn't rise to the bait. "My, how the high and mighty have fallen. But you still haven't told me why you contacted me. What assistance can my humble little understaffed ship offer the mighty Enterprise?"

"You may have heard that my first-of-her-kind administrative exec and my first-of-his-kind second officer have decided to get married. She'd had her heart set on Boothby walking her down the aisle and since his death she's on the verge of doing it solo."

Raymond let out a low whistle. "From what I heard it took a lot more than 'deciding'. I'm flattered, but why would she want me?"

"Sorry, Justin, that's not it. Lieutenant O'Reilly isn't even aware of this communication. What I was thinking was perhaps it might be symbolically appropriate if one," here he consulted an Avalon crew list drawn from the stardate of Leo's first contact, "Lieutenant Andrew Lewis were to do the honors. After all, his visit to Leora O'Reilly's front yard was the catalyst for this whole event. I know it sounds a bit of a stretch, but Commander Data and Lieutenant O'Reilly are particularly mindful of the chain of events and people who brought them to this juncture, and are expending some attention and effort to include as many as possible. I thought even if Lewis was no longer aboard, you might point me in the proper direction and explain the reason for the invitation."

"You could have gotten that information from Command, Jean-Luc."

Picard smiled a bit smugly. "It's safe to say that Starfleet Command is one element of the chain of events that the happy couple is _not_ inclined to include in the occasion, in any capacity. Anything I can do to aid in that exclusion wouldn't displease me in the least."

The grin that spread across Raymond's face was wide, and genuine. "You old humbug, Picard, you've gone romantic in your old age. As a matter of fact Lieutenant Lewis is now Commander Lewis, my first officer. Like your Will Riker, he's foolish enough to think this is where he wants to spend his career."

"If it weren't for like-minded fools, where would we be? If he's agreeable, can you ask him to contact me on a secure channel? I'd like to keep the arrangements a surprise as long as possible."

"My pleasure. And may I be so bold to ask if I'm invited to this grand affair? After all, I _did_ deliver her to your doorstep."

"I'm certain the lieutenant would be pleased to see you again, as would I. I'll keep you advised. Picard out."

"A romantic, I don't think so," Picard grumbled to himself as he returned to his work. Still, he hadn't felt quite this pleased with himself since he'd succeeded in cutting Anthony Haftel out of Data's Starfleet-ordered fitness evaluation. In a career full of life-and-death accomplishments sometimes the sweetest ones came quietly, with no medals attached.


	5. Mothers, part I

"There is no need to be apprehensive. After all, in a sense you have already 'met'. In our communications since then she has spoken of this meeting with warmth and anticipation."

As Leo stood between Will Riker and Data in Shuttle Bay One she fidgeted unconsciously, alternately twisting a loose lock of her hair and obsessively straightening her already regulation-perfect uniform until Data reached out to still her hand.

"There is no need," he repeated, looking her in the eye.

"_Okay_, okay." Leo forced herself to be still as Data released her hand. Dr. Juliana Tainer may not have been an official member of Starfleet, but her stature in the world of scientific achievement (not to mention her status as Data's mother) prompted Captain Picard to afford her every courtesy usually reserved for Federation ambassadors, excepting the usual tedious ceremonial welcome of such dignitaries. Which meant that the ship's first officer as well as its administrative executive officer was dispatched to greet the honored guest and attend to orientation, quartering, and any other niceties that might be required. The captain had scheduled to meet with and welcome Dr. Tainer after she was settled. Data was, of course, present simply as a son greeting his mother.

"He's right, Lieutenant," Will added. "Juliana Tainer's not exactly fodder for mother-in-law jokes."

She shot Number One a sharp look. "Gee thanks for pulling me back from the brink, Commander. Whatever was I _thinking_?" A beat. "_Sir._"

"Shuttle craft ready for docking," the computer announced as the bay doors slid open to allow the sleek craft to enter and glide to a silent landing. It didn't resemble anything in use by Starfleet, designed by Juliana and Pran Tainer on Altrea for their personal use. Because of its sophisticated technical capabilities, it was useful for much longer distances than any typical shuttle and the identification markings on its exterior were complemented by additional aesthetic adornments (insisted upon by Juliana Tainer).

Leo let out a low whistle. "Whoa, Data, that's _some_ ride your mom's got!" Then a ramp emerged from the side of the shuttle, and an invisible panel slid aside to let the occupants debark. Immediately Leo froze.

"_Breathe_," Will muttered out of the side of his mouth.

The woman who emerged first from the shuttle seemed to light up from within as her eyes landed on the "welcoming party".

"Welcome back to the Enterprise, Dr. Tainer, and Dr. Tainer," Will smiled broadly as Juliana's husband followed her out of the shuttle. "I'm glad you're back for such a happy occasion."

"No more glad than I," Juliana beamed in return, but instead of going first to Data she went to stand in front of Leo, hesitating for just a millisecond before embracing her.

"At long last," Juliana told her, stepping back after a moment but grasping both of her hands between them. "You will never know how very pleased I am to meet you." Her smile was contagious and Leo's began to match it.

"Dr. Tainer," she began, but Juliana clucked disapprovingly and shook her head.

"_Juliana_," Leo repeated dutifully and both smiles were restored. Now Juliana turned to Riker and extended her hand.

"Commander Riker, it is lovely to see you again." Finally her attention turned to Data, whom she reached for without speaking.

"Mother, I am glad you have come to join us for our celebration," he told her, returning the hug as she kissed his cheek. Which was as about as genuinely effusive as Data was able to get, and was accepted by all in attendance as a warm family welcome.

"Leo, this is my husband Pran. Dear, this is Leora Eileen O'Reilly, who has rescued our Data from eternal bachelorhood." Then she commented to Leo, "I hope you don't mind me bringing an unexpected guest. He's of course heard all about your adventures with Data, and wanted so much to attend the wedding…" she trailed off as she took her husband's arm, smiling up at him with obvious devotion.

"Dr. Tainer," Leo stepped up and extended her hand. "Any member of Data's family is absolutely welcome. In fact I'd have been very unhappy if you _hadn't_ come along."

"Pran," he corrected. "And my wife is quite right, knowing what's led you here I had to meet the woman who's making an honest android of Data," he tipped a wink in the latter's direction as Will raised an eyebrow at Leo and was unable to hold back a laugh.

Juliana and Pran regarded one another in puzzlement. "Did I say something funny?" Pran wanted to know.

Will was still looking expectantly at Leo, both of them remembering their exchange at Miles and Keiko's wedding.

"Not very," Leo muttered.

Data offered helpfully, "Commander Riker made the same comment, in the form of a query, at the wedding of fellow crewmembers we attended not long ago. It was not well received by Leo."

"I'm sorry, I certainly didn't mean," Pran began, thinking he'd insulted her.

"No, no, really," Leo too was laughing now, and put a hand on Pran's arm. "Nothing like that, really."

"I guess you… 'had to be there'," Data added, sending the other four into gales of laughter. Juliana took Data's arm and then Leo's as Will led them all out of the shuttle bay.

"Well now we _are_ here," she told them both, "and nothing could make me happier. Now Lieutenant O'Reilly," she addressed Leo with a nudge, "why don't you show my husband and I to our quarters. We're anxious to get settled and have the pleasure once again of seeing Captain Picard."

* * *

There hadn't been this much unbridled geniality and abundance of brilliant smiles among the command staff in some time. Even Worf was somewhat gracious, for a Klingon. Something about Juliana Tainer seemed to bring that out in those around her, especially now that the only reasons for her being here were pleasant ones. 

"Doctors, welcome back to the Enterprise," Picard ushered Juliana and Pran Tainer into the ready room after accepting Pran's enthusiastic handshake and Juliana's kiss on both cheeks.

"This is not official business," Juliana chided as she and her husband settled on the sofa, Picard seated in a chair nearby. "My husband and I have no titles during this visit, only names.

"Very well then," Picard gestured expansively, "Juliana and Pran, welcome back to the Enterprise. Can I get you something? Tea perhaps?"

"That would be wonderful," Pran replied, glancing at his wife who nodded in agreement. "Jasmine, if you please. We got some once from an earth trader, and I'm afraid we're quite attached to the stuff."

"Tea, jasmine, hot, pot of honey," Picard instructed the replicator and turned with a wide smile. "Your future daughter in law is also rather attached to it."

Juliana reacted to Picard's casual reference with an expression of wonder, turning for a moment to her husband and then back to the captain as he set the tea tray down on the low table.

"Our daughter-in-law…" she took a breath and gave her head a shake as if trying to absorb a new idea. "Captain, like any mother I have to say that it gives me great pleasure to hear those words."

Picard settled back with his tea. "What mother," he nodded to Pran, "what _parents_ don't want their son to find someone he wants to spend his life with?"

Juliana set down her glass and reached out briefly to grip Picard's free hand before sitting back again. "I wonder if you know, _really_ know, what it means to have you, and Data's other friends and crewmates, express something like that in just those words. Not as someone humoring a fond delusion out of kindness, but as someone who really believes the words. 'Daughter-in-law', 'mother', 'wife' and 'wedding', these mean so very much to Data because they express acceptance of him as a man and a friend. I know that your Leo puts a great deal of stock in analogs, and that's what has helped both her and Data to achieve the relationship so many others believe cannot exist. But I think even she's not aware that she's dealing in semantics, however useful they've been. We here know that what has happened between her and Data is no different, not a bit of it, than what has happened between every couple that has ever chosen to join for life, and that all other considerations are simply functions of habit. I know that without your commitment to breaking those habits, and insisting they be officially regarded as such, we wouldn't be sitting here right now exchanging the most pleasant of pleasantries any parent could consider. 'Thank you' is of course inadequate, but I'm certain you grasp its every meaning."

"She's about to become _your_ Leo too," Picard reminded them, then went on, "I don't know how reasonably I can analyze recent events here. Being shamed and angered by the acts of others can be a more powerful motivator than any noble intention."

"I've heard about a Starfleet JAG, the one who encouraged you to contact my wife," Pran said. "Will she be attending as well?"

"Philippa Louvois," Picard informed them, "She provided invaluable legal, and frankly extra-legal guidance, I suspect in part to make up for having to do her job so well in that earlier matter concerning Data. Oh yes, Lt. O'Reilly has made it plain that her absence will not be tolerated. I should tell you it was Commander Riker who was actually the catalyst for our well-engineered legal maneuver. It was he who suggested I contact JAG Louvois."

Juliana softly clapped her hands together once after finishing her tea. "Well then, it appears we will be achieving a critical mass of clever minds and bold hearts. Really, Captain Picard, I can't remember the last time we've been so completely prepared to enjoy ourselves," she took husband's hand and gave it a shake, "Can you?"

"Certainly not," Pran confided in the captain with a sly smile, "Juliana usually reserves this degree of enthusiasm for breakthroughs in spontaneous positronic synapse generation."

As the impromptu social gathering ended in the ready room another shuttle was making way toward the Enterprise, containing an equally devoted but very different sort of mother whose enthusiasm was seldom "reserved" under any circumstances.


	6. PDVAV

When Leo asked Data to accompany her to Holodeck 1 to assist her in "a matter of logistics", his reluctance to put aside his warp drive analysis was an unforeseen obstacle.

"My research and analysis will be interrupted for some time after our wedding," he explained, "I would like to accomplish as much as possible before then." New developments in warp drive technology presented the potential for some extraordinary improvements to the range and speed of Galaxy Class starships, and Data was a key member of the Starfleet project analysis team. As in all things he took the responsibility very seriously, and was captivated by its prospective outcome. He turned in his seat to look up at Leo and assure her earnestly, "Please do not think that I regard such an interruption as undesirable."

"Of course not," she smiled and kissed the top of his head for emphasis. "It's just that I'm a little uncertain how to organize the area for the progression from ceremony to party, and it would really help to have a more _diagnostic_ perspective, you know?" Aha. She had him now. The analogs they'd established in their personal relationship were harder to establish intellectually, and Data welcomed the opportunity to bridge that gap when Leo needed help that only he could provide. She supposed she should feel a little guilty for taking advantage of his predictable (and agreeable) nature, but she didn't feel like debating or explaining.

Leo stifled a sigh of relief as Data instructed, "Computer, preserve and suspend operation at the current stage until otherwise directed by me." Once the computer replied, "Warp drive analysis project Alpha preserved and suspended until further direction by current operator," he rose and announced rather formally, "My diagnostic perspective and I are at your complete disposal." He bowed graciously. She laughed appreciatively and tried not to appear too eager as he followed her to the holodeck.

* * *

"This does not appear to be the program we have been constructing for our wedding," Data noted the panel display with some puzzlement. As always, Leo was warmed by his habit of referring to the event as "our wedding", never "the" wedding. "What is 'PDVAV'?" Puzzlement turned to curiosity as Leo took his hands and looked into his eyes with an expression he couldn't quite decipher. 

"There's someone I want you to meet," she told him. Offering no further explanation, she ordered, "Computer, run program." She backed through the doors, leading the increasingly fascinated Data by one hand.

The room Leo drew Data into appeared to be an office of some sort, not very large, very cluttered with books and papers. A quick survey revealed many texts on English literature, particularly Shakespearean subjects including individual copies of the entire canon of plays and sonnets. Various black and white photographs of what appeared to be scenes of theatrical productions or rehearsals hung rather haphazardly from strips of cork mounted on the walls, as did assorted posters, notes, and miscellany undoubtedly saved from various productions. Just as Data was about to ask where they were, a door behind the well-covered desk opened and a tall, balding and bearded gentleman entered, dressed in what Data recognized as 21st century "academic casual" attire – casual trousers, loosened tie and shirt with sleeves rolled up. The stranger's face lit with an affectionate smile.

"Well, well, look who's come _crawling_ back. Where the hell have you been?" he asked with mock sarcasm. Data could discern the change in Leo's respiration and heartbeat in the second before she dropped his hand to step into the other man's welcoming embrace.

"Sorry, baby, I've been crazy busy," she told him and exchanged a warm kiss. Data could see there was an extra something evident beneath what appeared to be a very accustomed set of behaviors, a rush of emotions that Leo was navigating that even an android couldn't miss. Now she turned toward Data, arms still around the tall stranger, and extended a hand to him.

"Paul, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Data Soong. We're getting married next week. Data, this is my dear _old_," she nudged the man affectionately, "friend Paul Cummins. We met in my freshman English class a lifetime ago", and Data realized truer words had never been spoken, "and I'm afraid we've never been shed of each other since."

Data shook the hand extended to him with an expression of wonder as his hardwired positronic logic was persuaded, for the time being, to utterly ignore that this was a holographic simulation and not really Leo's oft-mentioned best friend. "I am pleased and honored to meet you, sir. Leo has expressed many times her great affection and admiration for you, and how your friendship has helped her to become the exceptional person she is today."

Leo suspended her understanding of the situation even more readily than Data had as the recreation successfully drawn from her own memories by Beverly, and translated into the holodeck program by Miles, cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at her.

"Getting married? _You?_ The founder of the Church of Why Bother? And to such an obviously well-bred sort? Darling, your standards are slipping upward." Then to Data, whose shoulder he gripped as he clucked sympathetically, "You poor devil. I hope you have nerves -- and guts – of steel, you're gonna need 'em.

"Actually, my neural net is constructed of polysynthetic titanium with positronic conductive synapses." Data really was fully absorbed into the encounter and was behaving as he did in any social situation, utterly disingenuously. And as he would do in any social situation, he quickly corrected himself to acknowledge the humorous intent of Paul's observation. "Do not be concerned... I have become well acquainted with the volatility and strength of Leora Eileen's moods and habits and have developed the requisite skills to navigate them safely."

Paul reached out to shake Data's hand again, more energetically. "Well god bless you, the Pentagon would pay a fortune for _that_ secret. I have a few minutes before class, sit down and tell me how you managed to persuade the sworn enemy of matrimony to go over to the dark side."

Data was processing rapidly to parse the multiple references and metaphors and form the appropriate response. Leo saw this and chided, "Slow down, will you? D's not from around here. And he's a slave to propulsion engineering and mathematics, he doesn't get to the movies or the political page much." Thank god she'd used "propulsion" instead of "warp", she thought to herself, completely forgetting that none of this was "real" and "Paul", as Miles programmed him, would disregard what didn't apply to their immediate context. As he'd disregarded Data's uniform and unusual physical appearance. To her, here and now, this wasn't a program. It was Paul, alive and well, and only months had passed instead of centuries.

"I am, however, fond of Shakespeare," Data continued. "In fact I have performed in several productions of Shakespeare's works as part of the drama society aboard," here he paused, and echoing Leo's skill for euphemism, "at our place of work."

"Well, _now_ things become clearer," Paul grinned at Leo. "Some women fall for looks and money, but Leo has always been a sucker for brains and the Bard. Not always to her benefit, I might add." Leo scowled in response until he added, "But it looks like she's done all right for herself this time. I can tell by the look on her face."

Data turned to look at Leo. "I do not understand. She appears the same as always."

Paul shook his head with a knowing smile. "That's because you haven't known her as long as I have. And you haven't seen the few times she's introduced me to her other, lesser choices for serial monogamy." Leo was about to protest when he interjected with a gentle smile, "Come on, honey, you know exactly what I mean. You had that 'please tell me he's okay' look on your face when you needed me to convince you that you somehow hadn't made a lousy decision. All I see now is your utter certainty that you've got it right this time." He returned his attention to Data and shrugged. "Who am I to argue with a face I love even better than my own?"

"I, too, find it a welcome and pleasant sight," Data agreed simply. He reached out and took Leo's hand. "Would it be inappropriate to request your approval of our upcoming marriage? While I understand your schedule will not permit giving away the bride as you would be best suited to do, your 'participation' will be otherwise assured by expressing your endorsement of our union, if you find it an acceptable one."

Paul looked from Data to Leo, and the expression on his face exactly filled the void that had haunted Leo since their wedding had become a certainty.

"Data, if you intend to try to persuade my darling here to be as happy as she deserves to be, and if you can promise to do your best to keep her away from the walls and cliffs she tries to rush so heedlessly into and off of, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have her 'chain herself to for life'. Her words, not mine. Will that do?"

"Absolutely. And be assured I will do my best, sir, as I hold those goals as high in importance as you do." Still holding Leo's hand, he looked at her questioningly. "Will that do?"

Leo regarded both men and was seized with the contradictory feelings of wanting to cry with gratitude, yet finding it utterly unnecessary to do so. "Who am I to argue with faces I love even better than my own?" She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above Paul's head.

"You have two minutes to get to class," she warned him.

Data looked as if he'd been wakened suddenly from one of his self-induced dreams. "Do you wish to go?" he asked her.

"It's time," she told both him and Paul, who had gathered his books and notes and came around the desk to shake Data's hand again.

"Congratulations. You've made an inspired choice. And you," he took Leo by the shoulders and shook her affectionately. "Don't be such a stranger. I miss you, you know."

"I know. I miss you too, I can't even explain how much. I don't think we'll be able to come back though. Life's taking us very far away. But you'll always know where I am if you need me."

He tapped the center of his chest. "Right here, kiddo. And that's where I'll be too," he tapped hers as well, then her head. "Okay, get lost, one of us has work to do."

When Leo reached up to give him a last hug and kiss goodbye, she held him for a second longer and took a last look into the blue eyes that had always seen and accepted everything in her without question. "I love you; I'll try to make you proud of me." She gave him one more kiss. "Goodbye."

"I love you too, honey, and I couldn't ever not be proud of you. Bye now." He released her and exited through the same door he'd entered.

* * *

"Computer, end program," Leo requested quietly. The holodeck that she, Beverly, and Miles had transformed into a time machine was a holodeck once more. The spell now broken, Data studied Leo with gentle concern. "Are you all right?" She turned to him with a smile very nearly untouched by pain, her eyes bright and very nearly dry. 

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Do you wish to save the program for later enhancements?"

Only an android could discern the nanosecond's hesitation. "No." Leo tapped her chest, then her head. "I have it all right here." Still, Data took her hand and held it firmly as she announced in a (very nearly) steady voice, "Computer, erase program." She started for the door, ready at last to return to the present, no longer tormented by the loose ends of her past. Before she could trigger the motion detector Data reached out to hold her back.

"You have not told me, what does the program file name 'PDVAV' represent?"

"That was Miles' doing, once he finalized the program. 'Paul and Data vis-à-vis'. Once I figured out he and Beverly could help me bring you two together, I couldn't not do it. Not just for me, for you too. For all of us."

"Then there is something else I wish to say before we leave here," he told her in the intimate voice reserved for telling her the most important things.

"Yeah?" She was a bit surprised when Data gathered her against his shoulder as if to soothe her unshed tears, his lips warm against her ear.

"Thank you."


	7. Segue

_Ship's counselor's office_

"How did it go?"

"Exactly as it I wanted it to. The situation was programmed, but the interaction wasn't."

"So you accomplished what you set out to do."

"I know you're expecting me to say I'm not sure. And maybe I'm surprising myself when I tell you 'yes', but I also know you can tell I really believe it."

"You're right, I can. You've accomplished something you may not completely realize, you know. You've assimilated into this time and environment so completely that you were able to adapt its advantages to your own unique needs."

"In 21st century English, please?"

"You've moved from struggling to find your place to having made one."

"Aha. I guess there's nothing else to say, is there?"

"How about, welcome home."

"Yeah. Yeah, it does feel like that. Better late than never."

* * *

_Ready room_

"Lieutenant, I have some good news for you. The dilemma of your escort down the aisle has been resolved."

"Really?"

"I'll thank you not to ask in such a disbelieving tone of voice. All will be revealed at the appropriate time."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but haven't I the right to know at least a _little_ in advance?"

"Agreed. And you shall. A little in advance."

"Yes, sir. As always, I trust your judgment."

"From where I sit, you have little choice. Dismissed."

"Yeah, right… I mean, _yes_ sir."


	8. Mothers, part II

"Mother, please, she's been through quite enough lately. Try not to overwhelm her, all right?"

Lwaxana Troi regarded her daughter with a suitably wounded expression. "Overwhelm', indeed. Can you really imagine I would add to the trials of this romantic revolutionary I've heard so much about?"

Deanna sighed. It was a losing battle, but she had to try. "That's exactly what I mean, Mother. Leo doesn't see herself as a 'romantic revolutionary'. She's just somebody who decided to stand up for herself, as did Data. She'd be uncomfortable with that sort of thing, really. She's looking forward very much to meeting you and thanking you for her dress, but she's really not easy with being the focus of so much… _gusto._ She's adjusted to a great many things in just a few years," she would have continued but Lwaxana put a hand on her shoulder.

"Deanna, dear, your mother is not a complete fool. Your friend has undertaken a difficult journey in every respect, and I wish only to express my admiration. I have to confess, she makes me nostalgic for the woman I used to be."

_Used to be?_ Deanna laughed internally, and her mother smiled in appreciation.

Leo approached the table in Ten Forward a little nervously. She knew Lwaxana was a full telepath, and somehow was convinced Deanna's mother would be sifting through her every thought. What if she thought the woman was annoying?

"Mrs. Troi, I'm so glad to meet you," Leo extended her hand to the handsome woman who rose in greeting, only to be engulfed in an enthusiastic hug.

"And I am overjoyed to meet you at last, my brave soul." She held Leo away from her for a moment, then crushed her in another hug. "It is always a pleasure to meet someone who knows when _not_ to follow convention." Finally she stood back. "My daughter feared I would overwhelm you with my gusto." Deanna covered her face with her hands. "Well, Little One, it's true, isn't it?"

"Mother, I only said…"

Leo stepped in, "That's okay, Deanna was just watching out for me. Since I've come here I've dealt with pompous ambassadors and obstinate Starfleet bureaucrats galore, but nothing paralyzes me like parents." In fact it was mostly true. Professional behavior came pretty easily by now; it was the personal stuff that could still throw her.

"My dear Leo, you must call me Lwaxana. And you must never be nervous about what you say or do in my presence. Anyone Deanna considers a friend can only have the best of intentions at heart." She smiled affectionately at her daughter, "And anyone that can command the attention of the _delightful_ Mr. Data, well, what can I say? You've even won over the redoubtable Jean Luc, whose resistance to change and personal influence is nearly _legendary_."

"Mother," Deanna warned.

"Oh Little One, you know it's true. He's fought his attraction to me for, well, it's hard to remember back that far," she confided in Leo, whose eyebrows rose in appreciation even as she recognized the blatant fantasy.

"What some read as 'resistance' I might define as restraint," Leo told her diplomatically. Whatever Lwaxana could discern as the truth, she smiled warmly.

"How graciously expressed. It's no wonder he finds you indispensable." A waitress brought a pot of jasmine tea and set it on the table with cups and a jar of honey. "Ah, here's the tea I asked for. I understand you're quite fond of it. I've never had it myself, but in honor of such a groundbreaking event as your wedding I feel it's time to try something new."

"Indispensable is a little overstating it," Leo shifted a little uneasily. "And I don't know that I consider this all that 'groundbreaking'. Maybe it just never occurred to anyone before." She was confronted by two disbelieving stares that said oh, please, don't even try.

"Wow, busted. I guess I should know better than to try to con _two _telepaths."

"One and a half," Deanna reminded her. "But you're right."

Leo sat back and smiled at mother and daughter. "No need to 'confess' to you both, is there? Data and I kicked major Starfleet butt with help from our friends and colleagues. _And_ that captain who's so resistant to change. I guess maybe it's no crime to gloat a little."

Lwaxana raised her tea cup in salute. "Some situations demand gloating, Brave Soul. I firmly believe there are times when it is the _only_ response worth considering."

Leo grinned in delight and raised her cup in response. "Lwaxana, you said a mouthful."

"And here's the happy bridegroom," Lwaxana announced as she leapt to her feet again, seizing Data (who had just arrived from duty) in an even more energetic embrace than Leo had experienced, if such a thing were possible. She kissed the overwhelmed android on both cheeks before releasing him.

He recovered himself rather quickly. Leo was impressed. "Mrs. Troi, welcome back to the Enterprise. We are honored that you wish to attend our wedding."

"A battle transport full of Cardassians couldn't keep me away!" Lwaxana knew Data would never in his endless lifetime be persuaded to address her by her first name, so she didn't bother correcting him. "Do join us, won't you? I understand that you've been given charge of the bulk of your matrimonial logistics, and I must be fully informed about their status if I'm to help your blushing bride and her maid of honor."

Data looked puzzled. "I have undertaken the programming of the holodeck for both the marriage ceremony and the reception. I was not aware that the 'blushing bride' and Counselor Troi required further assistance."

Lwaxana laid a hand on his arm and told him with a touch of maternal superiority, "Now Mr. Data, there are some details that require a mother's touch."

"Ah," Data's face lit with understanding. "Leo does not have a mother to assist her. You will serve as the mother of the bride?" he inquired of all three women, clearly relieved that what he had considered a void would be filled. Both Deanna and Leo looked uneasy.

"Who else is qualified for such a responsibility?" Lwaxana asked. It sounded less like a question than a definitive statement.

"Really, Lwaxana, you've created such a beautiful dress for me, I couldn't expect you to do more," Leo attempted to dissuade the would-be M.O.B.

"Nonsense, there are other considerations to attend to… fashions to be coordinated, for one. Little One, we must design your dress, and those of your bridesmaids too, Leo."

"Uhm, I hadn't really planned to have any bridesmaids…"

Data offered helpfully, "The tradition we are following usually includes several bridal attendants in addition to the maid of honor."

"Data, darling," Leo looked meaningfully at him and even managed a well-aimed kick under the table, "We were hoping to keep it _simple,_ remember?" Leo feared that Lwaxana Troi was qualified to knock Martha Stewart from her perch as the Queen of Wedding Planners, and she wasn't at all sure she could prevent it gracefully.

_Thanks for nothing_, Data read in Leo's expression, his eyes widening as the kick connected with his titanium shin. He changed course quickly and correctly.

"Oh yes, Leo, thank you for reminding me." He returned his attention to Lwaxana. "Mrs. Troi, we have decided to undertake an_ abbreviated_ form of the traditional ceremony. In addition to the best man Commander LaForge, and your daughter as the maid of honor, no other attendants will be necessary." Data glanced quickly at Leo, who communicated approval via a barely perceptible nod.

"Oh very well," Lwaxana conceded but not without an air of marked disappointment, "Though I must say I didn't expect the soul of romance to be _quite_ so limited on such a rare occasion." She was confronted by three confused expressions. Analogs aside, what part of 'android' did she fail to grasp, they all wondered.

"I trust Data's creative judgment completely," Leo said finally, taking his arm and beaming with affection. "Nobody knows me better than he does, and nobody could come up with anything more appropriate for us. Lwaxana, I'm afraid you'll have to concentrate on Deanna's wedding couture."

Now it was Deanna's turn to offer a thanks-for-nothing glare. "I'm sure Beverly and Keiko will also welcome some guidance," she told her mother, who appeared to relish the prospect. A burden shared is a burden lightened, Deanna thought grimly. Her mother was too distracted by design options to pick up on it.

Leo finished her tea in a gulp and stood, taking Data's arm. "Don't forget we were going to discuss the music options tonight," she told him, praying that Lwaxana wasn't interested enough to read her too closely. No dice.

"Of course, who better to plan such matters of importance than the happy couple?" she assented a bit too brightly to be credible, then frowned at Deanna as if she'd been detaining Leo and Data of her own singular accord. "They should be spending the evening alone," Lwaxana chided, then turned to Leo and Data with a transparent wink, "to _discuss_ musical options of course."

Leo, who had already grasped some basic truths regarding the venerable Lwaxana Troi, made no attempt to convince her otherwise.

"No time like the present work on the honeymoon, as well," she offered with an answering wink. Deanna actually blushed, but Lwaxana laughed lightly.

"To borrow your expression, 'you've said a mouthful', Leo. Do call on me as soon as you can, we have much to discuss."

"I promise. Good night, Deanna."

Deanna managed a weak, "'Night Leo, Data. See you tomorrow." She had to admit her mother might have met a decent match in Leo's irreverence. Her own embarrassment had never been a good counterbalance, but she supposed that could be a function of close blood relation.

Lwaxana beamed at her daughter. "Well I think that went beautifully, Little One, don't you?"

"Yes, mother." She honestly could think of nothing else to say, until she noticed her mother looking thoughtful and a little sad. "Mother? Is something wrong?"

"No dear, I'm just remembering." She patted Deanna's hand to reassure her.

"You're thinking about your wedding to father, aren't you?"

"Yes. That, and…" she didn't finish the thought aloud, because of course she didn't have to.

_Timicin._

_Yes, Little One. When I think of what your friend Leo and Mr. Data have endured to be together I can't help but think of the obstacles we couldn't overcome. I'd like to believe we might have spurred others to begin to think differently even if the change didn't come soon enough for Timicin. _A pause. _For us. _Deanna squeezed her mother's hand tightly.

_Data and Leo are very lucky, Mother. The time was right for things to change, and for them to benefit from that change._ The two women sat in silence, both verbal and telepathic, for a few minutes. Deanna sensed a settling of her mother's inner mood. _I'm glad you came, Mother. _

_I'm glad, too. It will be good to see someone whose struggle didn't come too soon to make a difference to her._

"I love you, Mother." Deanna spoke the words aloud, with a telepathic echo of deep warmth.

"And I love you so very much, my dear daughter." Lwaxana reached out and touched Deanna's face. "Such a brave circle of friends as are gathered here is surely a good omen for everyone's future."


	9. Three plus five little words

As they walked to the turbolift Leo smacked Data's arm. "Bridesmaids, for christsake? What were you _thinking?_"

"Officers' deck," Data directed the computer then offered apologetically, "I believed that you and Mrs. Troi would be coordinating plans for a traditional wedding. I am sorry if I misread your intentions."

Leo relented immediately. "No, _I'm_ sorry," she rubbed his arm where she'd belted him, as if she'd inflicted an injury. "Actually Mrs. Troi, I mean _Lwaxana_, is really something, isn't she? I can't help but contrast her to so many other painfully proper strangers I've met. I'm really glad that Deanna's mother, and _your_ mother, made it here for this."

As they were getting out of uniform to relax for the rest of the evening – well _Leo_ would be "relaxing", anyway – Data asked "Do you not feel the absence of a mother on this occasion?" When Leo looked a little confused by the apparent suddenness of the question he reminded her, "You have said you are glad that Deanna's mother Lwaxana and my mother Juliana are here to attend our wedding. But you must have thoughts of your own mother at this time, as well."

It wasn't something she'd ever talked about much. Everyone here sort of vaguely knew her family came from the old New England area, that she'd been on her own some time before coming to the present century. Deanna had encouraged her once or twice to share more details, but to be honest there was nothing much of interest to share.

"I don't know, Data, I guess I've been without a mother for so long it didn't occur to me." He knew, as did her closer friends, that both her parents had died by the time she was 21. Her father in an auto accident when she was 10, and her mother of a brief illness just as she was leaving for college. In some respects her mother's illness had rendered her motherless before the actual end came. Leo and her parents had neither been cloyingly close nor stereotypically dysfunctional. She'd been closer to her father than her mother, she supposed, and she believed it was from him she'd inherited her contentious nature. He was a union man, and had taken great care to impart his values to Leo. "Never ask for what's _not_ yours, little girl, and always share what you've got. But never let anyone tell you that you don't deserve what you've worked for." A more complex undertaking than it sounded, but she'd taken it to heart. Her mother was the solitary sort, and both her parents had raised their only child to be self-sufficient with the unintended result that the existence of other emotionally supportive resources was all but ignored. If she were pressed Leo might say that wasn't necessarily the best trait she'd retained; it did get in the way of making friends. But where parental attachment was concerned it was so far in the past she really hadn't had it on her mind much for some time. "I think I know what you mean, though," Leo went on. "You're wondering if I miss having someone to talk about all the big scary questions that must be rolling around in my head right now." She pulled a chair up next to his where he'd sat at his dataport to continue one of his endless fathomless (to her) projects.

"Rites of passage often raise many such questions. Though they may be unanswerable, it is considered by humans to be beneficial to have someone close to them with whom they may be explored." He looked very earnest.

"Come on," she smiled affectionately and reminded him, "I have you to explore them with, remember?"

"But we have not."

He meant the emotion chip. She had no idea where Geordi was in his search for a "remote control", but if Data was wondering about it maybe it would be better not to take him by surprise. In fact since she'd first proposed the project to Geordi, Leo had been feeling a little uneasy about it. Clever was fun, but there was a limit. Turning Data's lifelong aspiration into the equivalent of a practical joke, and in front of everyone they knew, was beginning to feel a little too flippant. She _did_ take it seriously, and didn't want to risk making Data believe otherwise. He would wait for her to be ready for it because he'd told her he would, and for that reason he would also wait until she broached the subject herself. He would wait as long as it took for her to welcome the change rather than simply accept it.

"I have a confession to make," Leo admitted. This seemed to take him by surprise.

"Are you concerned I might disapprove of something you have done? You may tell me anything, without fear."

"C'mere," Leo took Data's hand and led him to the sofa. At the time he'd gotten it, shortly after she moved in, Leo had protested it was an unnecessary piece of furniture. It had in fact become a place where they'd had some of their most important discussions and shared some of their most intimate thoughts. Once settled side by side, Data waited. Patiently. Always, always, patiently.

"I haven't been fair to you about that emotion chip, and I'm sorry." She shushed Data's instant protest with fingers pressed to his lips. "Stop right there. You're about to tell me that it isn't unfair to be uncertain."

"That is right."

"Well that's not what I meant. I mean that I've been shoving the entire subject to the back of my mind when I'm with you. There's things I've been considering, some of them I shared in counseling sessions with Deanna, and some with her and the others as friends. But never with you, and that's the part that isn't fair."

"I am aware that you are uncertain whether the feelings I will discover will be the ones to give fuller meaning to our 'analogs'. And you know that I cannot promise what they will reveal. I can only tell you that I cannot imagine first being able to feel romantic love for any other but you."

"You would love no other. Do you have any idea what those five words mean to me? They sound like a guarantee, and everyone who knows me best has told me that I have no right to expect one. We've fought so hard, _everyone_ here has, so we can be treated just like anybody else. And here I've wanted it both ways, all the rights and none of the risks."

Data reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. Spontaneous gestures of connection and support came more naturally to him now where Leo was concerned. For some time now he'd ceased wondering if the timing was right or the gesture was necessary. "Who is to say that, given the opportunity to bond with one who posed no romantic 'risks', others might not find themselves similarly inclined?" he reassured her in an understanding voice.

"Still… I'm not proud of it. Especially since I should have known all along that when you're able to tell me 'I love you', there's no way in the world it won't be the truth. I really believe that even if you were _able_ to lie to me, you wouldn't."

Data watched Leo intently as she spoke. He was weighing her words, deciding if it was time. "Forgive me if I must ask, but I do not wish to make a mistaken assumption. Do you think you have begun to believe, as I do, that the next step in becoming more than the sum of our two selves would be to activate the gift that my mother gave us?" Leo nodded, silent. "You are certain it is what you want?" he pressed further.

"I'm certain it's what you want," she told him, with a solid certainty that felt as hardwired as Data's inability to lie. "And that _makes_ it what I want. But it's more than that… I finally, completely,_believe _that it's the next best thing for us. And I'd never forgive myself if I kept you from feeling everything I'll be feeling when we stand up in front of all our friends and do what I swore I'd never want to do, until I wanted to do it with you." Leo shrugged, a little embarrassed. "You know how I am, it takes me a while longer to figure things out. It's because of that random, unfocused brain of mine."

Data offered his "special" smile in response, the one that was just for her. "It is because of your singular skill for the examination of nuance," he corrected.

"Sweet talker." Leo wrapped her arms around Data's neck and kissed him, slow and warm. He was less like a machine than any man she'd ever known. "I gotta call Geordi."

Data's perplexed gaze followed her to the comport.

"O'Reilly to LaForge. You there Geordi?"

"LaForge here. Shouldn't you be asleep or… something?" Both Leo and Data could read the suggestion in Geordi's voice.

"We are having an intimate discussion," Data explained.

"Well you got it half right, Data," Geordi responded. "So what do you need?"

"Just to tell you there's been a change of plans. You can quit working on that 'surprise' I said I needed your help with. I decided collaboration is better."

"Wise woman. Is that all?"

"Not quite. Thank you for wanting to help."

"I confess I haven't gotten anywhere with my brilliant ideas, so it's just as well. See you on duty. LaForge out."

Leo turned to Data, and caught a quick breath. No time like the present; she'd put him off for so long she'd hate herself for waiting another minute.

"So… how do you do this chip thing, anyway? Do you plug it in, or switch it on, or what?"

Data rose to join Leo where she stood, standing so close he looked down into her eyes with just inches between them. She expected him to explain, but instead saw a flash of his processing expression, a slight twitch of his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. No response but a deepening gaze. "Don't play with me, D, are you all right?"

He nodded, seemingly still lost in processing.

"Okay, I probably wouldn't understand the technical aspects anyway. I'm off to bed, but wake me up and tell me when it's working, okay?" She was halfway to the bedroom door when he spoke.

"Leora Eileen."

Something in his voice was different. It… trembled? She turned back and saw something she'd never seen. Data, overwhelmed. More than the "wondering" expression, more than the contemplative look she was convinced was hers alone.

"I," he paused as if not wanting to speak too quickly, "love," halting again, she could see he was trying to make the phrase last as long as the emotion had taken to build and be expressed, but how could that be possible? "You."

She took a step, then a breath. "What did you say?" She'd heard what he'd said, every word. Every single, precious syllable. She wanted to hear it again. In two steps he crossed the room to stand over her. Her astonishment was more than matched by his own.

So this is what it felt like, the first time, the first knowledge? Data felt certain that even in humans the suddenness of this awareness could not be any less jarring. How had he existed so long without feeling this? He curved a hand around the side of her face.

"Leora Eileen… I love you." This time it was nearly a whisper, something as rare and fragile as the sentiment that had finally found its voice.

All the times she'd said it didn't matter, all the times she'd believed that words were only words, empty vibrations of air that often enough could have nothing at all behind them but agenda… how could she not have known? From his mouth they were more than words. They were truth.

Data pulled Leo into his arms, controlling the urge to hold her too tightly, looking so deeply into her eyes she could feel where they connected. "Is this what you have felt since that night in the holodeck soon after your arrival?" he asked her in disbelief. She nodded, smiled. She hoped it wasn't too much for him all at once. "I am sorry," his eyes were pained, he kissed her face over and over, "I am sorry that you were alone with this feeling for so long."

She protested with a smile even as her eyes filled, "No, Data, I never was alone, I always knew you were with me, in your way you never left me alone. I told you, I could feel it for both of us."

He kissed her, as slow and warm as her own kiss had been moments ago, and even though she'd never felt even a ghost of falseness in him this kiss felt more real than any that came before. "There is so much," he struggled to articulate what rushed through him, "so much that cannot be expressed… I do not know what to _do_ with all of it."

"Just… love me." She could think of no other way to explain, but saw in his eyes he understood.

Leo gasped as Data lifted her suddenly off her feet and again as he fell down with her on the bed. His face lay lightly against hers, hands and mouth exploring with a new, emotion-driven curiosity. When he whispered in her ear a third time, "I love you," she knew he'd never tire of saying the words and she'd never tire of hearing them. But when he added, "I would love no other," she started to cry.

"What is wrong?" he asked her, concerned, "Do you not wish to hear me say those words again now that I can say the others?"

"No," she hugged him tighter and confessed, "I was so afraid you wouldn't. They're everything that gave you to me... can't I still have them all?"

"Yes, my love," the smile, the one just for her, suddenly revealed more than she ever could have imagined. "You can have them all."


	10. Finally

Data watched Leo as she slept. She lay curled against him, head nestled in his shoulder, one hand resting across his waist and the other gathered in a loose fist against her mouth as if she were keeping an important secret. He'd seen her like this many times and had known each time that she was absolutely secure with him, deeply asleep with no concerns for the world outside their connection. He, too, had felt secure and certain of their connection even at the most difficult of times. Until this moment, however, he'd never felt such inner… warmth. Yes, that was the word. A warmth that had nothing to do with physiological temperature and _everything _to do with who it was that projected it. Data could not imagine anyone else engendering this warmth. This feeling.

He moved his hand from where it had been tangled in Leo's hair (more warmth, soft, physical), carefully, so he wouldn't wake her, extended his fingers separately away from her. Away. Apart. Not just separately, but apart from where it seemed they might have belonged for a very long time, if only he'd been able to feel it. As he'd recognized belonging as a condition and not an emotion, he now recognized an aspect of "apart" as a realization not possible without emotion. He wondered what other realizations might come to him outside of the security of their quarters. The question troubled him. If this single emotion, love (as if it were 'single'… he knew now it was bundled with endless feelings he couldn't begin to identify) could occupy him, distract him so completely, how fragmented might his awareness be in the presence of worry, doubt, fear? All of the emotions that he had seen his crewmates and friends wrestle with for so long. Humans seemed to maintain a balance that allowed them to conduct their duties and manage their personal and professional lives in efficiently separate fashion, so he knew such a thing was possible. He would consult Counselor Troi for assistance in navigating the same learning process to achieve the skills that his human friends had long ago taken for granted. As a counselor, and more importantly as a friend, Deanna would help him assimilate the new awareness that would bring him another step closer to his aspirations of humanity. An additional surge of emotion overtook him as he realized that this awareness might have come to him much later, perhaps never, had he not met someone who elicited its urgency.

Leo made a small sound in her sleep and wound herself closer against Data. This, too, had happened often in their time together, but this time, for the first time, it made him smile. There was a near-childlike vulnerability, a craving for physical security that manifested itself only when Leo was sleeping. Though many of her personal defenses were abandoned in his company, some were so deeply guarded that she herself was unaware of them. He'd long been aware of this need and had been attentive to it as best he was able to be. Finally Data was able to feel tenderness toward the woman in his arms, and it was compounded by his gratitude for the ability to appreciate it. Finally, an equal and congruous reaction was possible. Finally, analogs were rendered obsolete, and he was able to be grateful for it. Finally he understood the relationship between "finally" and "forever", between commitment and love. Between faith and belief.

"Mmph… what?" Leo slurred drowsily as she rolled her head back to meet Data's gaze. She'd felt it even before her eyes struggled open.

He pressed his lips to her temple, at last feeling (rather than simply understanding) the significance of the affectionate expression.

"It is nothing. I am merely contemplating eternity. Go back to sleep."

"'kay…" She was gone before the soft echo died.

"I would love no other but you, Leora Eileen," Data whispered, not wanting to wake her again but needing to hear the words aloud.


	11. Delay

Days advanced. Two days before the date the wedding originally was scheduled, Data struggled to find a reason to delay it for a few days more.

"Geordi, can you help me? I cannot formulate an acceptable pretext for delaying the ceremony."

Geordi understood the reason Data required the delay, but couldn't come up with a ruse that Leo might accept. "I'm sorry, Data, I just can't think of anything." He paused for a moment. "Well how about just telling her 'because'? She's used it often enough with you."

Data considered this for a moment. Geordi was right, Leo had often offered "because" as if it were a reasoned argument, and might well be embarrassed into accepting it herself. Maybe. "I will attempt it. But the outcome is not guaranteed."

Geordi retorted with a wink, "You say that like it's news."

"In the past I have attempted situation-specific programming with negative results."

Geordi sat back and regarded his best friend with the knowledge of someone who knew nearly everything there was to know about him. "Data you know this situation is unlike any that came before. But I do understand. You don't want to have Leo think you're getting cold feet."

Data was grateful for Geordi's instant understanding, and suddenly felt the need for confession. "I must tell you Geordi, something else has changed. Last night, I engaged the emotion chip. More is now involved than 'getting cold feet'." Geordi's sudden embrace was surprising, but it didn't trigger a withdrawal, so Data explained the reasoning. "We have decided that, for the time being, it would be wise to confine my emotional operations to our mutual interaction in the confines of our quarters."

"I wondered why Leo called me… but not really. It's a wise decision to confine your emotions to a manageable environment until you get more accustomed to them. And now that I know, I can tell you again just tell Leo 'because'. If you've switched on that chip, there's no room for misunderstanding."

"So if I request a delay, you believe Leo will not consider variables beyond my honest statement?"

"You know her better than me, Data. What do you think?"

Data considered the question. He weighed everything he had learned about Leo in their intimate acquaintance, and what he might extrapolate based upon that knowledge with or without an emotion chip. "I think your reasoning is correct. Based upon our knowledge of one another, Leo would accept my suggestion simply because I suggest it. Any doubts she has she will express to me, and I will respond to them appropriately."

It was the closest Data had brought Geordi to tears since they'd met. "Then go for it. For once in my lifetime, I can honestly say the ends will justify the means." 


	12. Echip limits

"So, was it difficult?"

"Not at all." If Data appeared surprised it was because of his original doubt, not because of Leo's response.

Geordi and Will smiled in unison. Their friend's "doubts" about Leo's reaction to a delay were nothing more than amusing to them because they were well aware that his worries were more a concession to human possibility than any genuine concerns. Hell, they all knew her better than that. They also knew the reason for the "delay", and full Romulan disruptor fire couldn't have shaken their support.

"Data," Will declared in undisguised admiration, "you could teach us human males more than a thing or two."

* * *

"You wanna put it off?" Leo fought her inner urge to protest. If he'd said "for awhile" she'd have been surrounded by screaming red flags. But two days? It must be some holodeck glitch, or maybe Guinan was having difficulty arranging the "real food" delivery. "Okay. You're the arranger, arranger, arrange away. What you say goes." She noted his very subtle (to anyone else) relieved expression.

He kissed her quickly. "I expected such a response."

"_Liar_," she accused with a smirk.

"I am not capable of lying," he advised her, hastily deactivating his emotion chip. 

As always, she noted the transition. "Yeah, _now_."


	13. Final questions

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all. Like everyone else I'm enjoying a little social time. Of course I'm waiting impatiently for the Big Event."

"Data said there were some details to work out. You know better than me his attachment to such things, and for that reason I left all the planning to him. I'm hopeless with it."

"That can't be true. Captain Picard would deny it, and energetically."

"Ship's operations are different from a wedding. Especially _my _wedding."

"Sit down, please. I'm glad to have a few moments alone with you, everyone has been so busy since our arrival."

"I'm glad you see it that way. I was worried you might think I was a little rude, considering your relation to Data."

"Not at all. Would you like some tea?"

"Thanks. You know how I like it."

"Of course."

"This is a little awkward… it's about the chip."

"Data told me he'd activated it."

"And it's everything I'd been afraid it might not be. Really, not to seem ungrateful, but when he first showed it to me I was more afraid than glad."

"I think I might understand why. Absolutes modified by variables can be frightening."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. God, I can't believe I'm asking you, of all people. But I have to know. Being so intimately involved with Data, even given his effort to become more human, do you believe a mere human can be enough to satisfy him? Ah, nuts, I don't mean sexually, what a thing to ask you. I mean, well, don't you think given his exponential positronic development that he's gonna ramp up so far beyond me I'll be obsolete in no time? He'd never tell me, being who he is, but that would make it worse. Do you think I'd be holding him back from what he could become?"

"Data has grown from an idea, to a design, to a reality that has exceeded my most dearly held hopes for him. Like most 'children', he has proven me wrong in some very uncomfortable respects, but once I overcame my own personal limitations I welcomed my errors in judgment as I saw his growth. Especially at our recent studies at the Daystrom Institute, what I'd long suspected was possible, my greatest hopes for him were proven. I'm a scientist, not a soothsayer, but I'm absolutely certain you could never do anything but help Data achieve more than even he has been able to imagine, even if he hadn't told me so. Even I hadn't considered the value of 'analogs'. Because of your imagination he's developed beyond them, even without the e-chip."

"It wasn't just _my_ imagination. He believed in all this before I did, and it was because of you. Not just you, of course, but you know what I mean."

"Thank you for telling me that. Like any 'parent', though some wouldn't use the word to describe me, I appreciate being told I might have 'done it right'. So, do you feel more secure? Don't worry, I won't tell Data you came. Though I'm sure he'll know anyway, as he's told me he knows you better than you know yourself. He wasn't bragging, by the way, just letting me know how attuned he'd become to human emotion."

"You mean my emotion, don't you?"

"Ah, you've caught me. Yes. But you haven't answered me."

"Yeah, you've dotted the last 'i' so to speak. It wasn't a big one, but I couldn't imagine asking anyone else."

"You flatter me. I'm just glad I could attend. I hadn't expected to be invited."

"Data's not the only one who's 'developed' over time. I'm glad you could come. I know Data would feel the celebration would be incomplete without you, and I've managed to learn enough to agree wholeheartedly."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Please, Commander Maddox, call me Leo."

"Very well, Leo. And you should call me Bruce. Though I won't mind if the 'Loose' is left silent."

"Whoops. Corridor chatter sure travels far. Sure, Bruce. See you tomorrow."


	14. Surprise pleasant and un

"Lieutenant O'Reilly, report to my ready room at your earliest convenience."

Leo's eyebrows raised in unison. "What's that all about?" she inquired rhetorically of her companions. Lwaxana Troi together with Keiko was putting the finishing touches on Leo's and Deanna's wedding wear. The dress she'd designed for Deanna was the same sapphire blue as the velvet bodice of Leo's dress, smoothly tailored of shimmering silky fabric and accented with silver braid embroidery that was scattered in random curves of line here and there. Simply fitted with a medium-low neckline and sweeping hem, it complemented the wedding dress perfectly while being distinctly different. Everyone was delighted with the harmonious effect. Leo's dress was displayed on a holographic dress form, while Deanna was modeling hers for the final fitting.

"Oh, don't let it worry you dear," Lwaxana advised her, "Jean-Luc is as capricious as springtime, he just works overtime to hide it. This occasion has him as fluttery as any of us."

Deanna, Leo, and Keiko looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"'Capricious as springtime'… that's not an image that comes naturally when I think of the captain," Keiko admitted.

Lwaxana regarded them with subtle smugness. "Well you don't know him as _intimately_ as I, of course."

"Of course," Leo concurred. Why argue? Deanna's mother had never gone so far as to actually fabricate an affair with Captain Picard; her suggestive implications were simply the stuff of entertainment. "Well, let me report. He's been so insistent that I 'devote myself to the occasion' that it must be pretty important." She took another look at Deanna. "That is a gorgeous dress!" Turning to Lwaxana she exclaimed, "You are absolutely the best mother of the bride I could hope for!"

After impulsively bear-hugging the surprised Betazoid Leo ran into the bedroom and struggled out of her jeans and t shirt and into her uniform, not bothering to put up her hair. It had grown a bit longer than she usually kept it, but Data seemed to enjoy brushing it for her at night and she couldn't fail to notice the way his fingers wandered to it when they were sitting quietly together. For now she just tucked it behind her ears, muttering "You can take what you get on such short notice, mon capitain," and raced to the ready room.

"Do you suppose she meant that, Little One, or was she just making an old woman feel welcome?" Lwaxana asked her daughter. Neither Deanna nor Keiko could fail to see the trace of tears in the older woman's eyes.

"Leo never says what she doesn't mean, Mother. And she's right, every word of it." She hugged Lwaxana and kissed her cheek. "Someday I'll prove it to you myself."

* * *

Leo's mouth was running almost before she got in the door. "With all due respect, captain, I wish you'd make up your mind… 'get out of my sight', 'report to the ready room', you're making me _dizzy_." Only then did she notice the dark haired young man in "commander red" uniform sitting opposite Picard. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. God, she'd met so _many_ people since coming here. "I'm sorry, you did ask me to report, sir?"

Both men rose and Picard announced with a look of satisfaction bordering on full-bore smugness, "Lieutenant, may I present Commander Andrew Lewis, first officer of the starship Avalon."

When she didn't respond the stranger acknowledged, "It's been a long time. I was with the Avalon when we met. An away team?" He waited for it to sink in.

"Oh my god… the drunken explorer!" she blurted out.

Lewis reached out to shake Leo's hand. She gripped his automatically, still stunned by his sudden appearance.

"Well I didn't_ arrive_ in that condition," he laughed. "Captain Picard contacted my commander Captain Raymond. He didn't think you'd mind, Captain Picard I mean, if he asked me to be here."

"Oh my god, of _course_ not! You're the reason I _am_ here; if you never wandered into my dooryard and let me ply you with genuine alcohol I wouldn't _be_ here." She paused, struck by the alternative possibilities. "None of this would be happening. I'd never have come here, or known Data," now she looked at Picard, who was pretending to be a passive bystander, "or anyone else who helped me remember what there is in life to be excited about."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Lewis looked relieved. "Because the captain has presumed to ask me to walk you down the aisle." Leo's blank expression made him suspect it might have been the wrong decision. "Not that it's an order or anything… I mean if you have someone else in mind, I won't take it personally. But when he contacted me the captain explained your great respect for symmetry, and how this might make sense to you."

Leo recovered herself. "Commander Lewis," but he corrected her.

"Call me Andy. Rank wasn't an issue when we met, after all."

She nodded in delighted agreement. "Of course not, Andy, who knows better than we do what protocols _didn't_ exist then? Yikes, if you'd been as big a slave to the 'PD' as the rest of this lot I'd still be shoveling snow October to May in a place where nobody really knew me. Walk me down the aisle? Who the hell else is more qualified?"

Lewis flinched a bit with a glance to Picard, who was still looking insufferably pleased with himself and didn't seem to notice the inappropriate outburst. "Okay, then. I understand I'm to be in Holodeck 1 at 1400 hours tomorrow, and that 'a gathering of formidable women' will direct me to the place where we'll be walking the Last Mile. Captain Picard indicated that a rehearsal won't be necessary."

A rehearsal? Leo had absolutely refused to take part in such a thing. "Rehearsals are for theatre, and for alibis and court testimony," she'd insisted when Data, Deanna, and the others had brought up the issue. "If we screw it up, so what? We'll have the rest of our lives to live it down."

"The captain is right, as usual." Leo reached out impulsively to hug Lewis who had, after all, virtually given her this life to live. "Thank you for coming."

Lewis stepped back and returned, "Your captain was very persuasive. It's not every day I'm told I made a major contribution to life, technology, and the future of Starfleet."

Well, shit. Leo shot a stunned look at Picard who directed, "Commander Riker will see you to your quarters."

"Thank you sir, I'll be seeing you both later," he tipped a wink at Leo, "without a net." Lewis departed, leaving Leo and Picard alone in the ready room.

She stood, arms folded, clearly impressed. "Well Captain Jean-Luc Starch-and-Protocol Picard I have to say that was, _well, very _creative."

The smug smile was replaced by a more jaundiced expression. "You needn't look so taken aback, Lieutenant. Even I have my moments."

"No, no," she corrected with haste, "I mean _sneaky_. First class, back-door, underhanded. I'm _so_ proud of you!" She grabbed his hand and shook it energetically.

He disengaged her grip and admitted, "Well much as I've tried to maintain a high professional standard throughout my career, it is quite possible I've been poisoned by some of your more shadowy aspects."

"Oh surely not _poisoned_," Leo argued in wide-eyed (and phony) innocence.

Relenting, Picard conceded "Influenced, then. Frankly I'd forgotten such things could come in handy in peacetime."

Official protocol had been so thoroughly disrupted in the past few minutes it left them both a little uneasy.

The captain executed what was known to the command staff as "the Picard Maneuver" and straightened his already-perfect uniform. "Well, then, that's settled. Now get out of my sight, lieutenant! That's a direct order. And do not darken my ready room again until you're a respectable married woman!" He pointed toward the door like the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.

Leo thought for a minute, then asked slyly "Would you settle for one out of two?"

"_Dismissed!"_ He did enjoy a good roar now and then.

She ran out the door without replying.

"Is something wrong?" Worf asked before she could leave the bridge. He had one doubtful eye on the ready room door.

"No, Commander. Just some last minute wedding plans."

Still uncertain, he continued, "I was unaware that humans employed such vigorous interactions in their rituals of bonding."

"Hey, we're creating traditions here, remember?" Leo reminded Worf, who as usual didn't get the joke.

"A noble accomplishment," he nodded, missing the laugh Leo hid behind her hand as she hustled onto the turbolift. After spending a few more hours planning hair, shoes, and other final arrangements with Lwaxana, Deanna, Beverly, and Keiko Leo bid them an exhausted good night. It was only 0800 but all of the varied excitement and surprises had worn her out.

* * *

"Data you'll _never guess_ what Captain Picard's been up too, and you'll _never_ guess who's gonna walk me down the aisle!" Leo called out breathlessly as she bounded into their quarters. No reply. "D?" she went into the bedroom for a look, though he was seldom to be found there on his own. Funny, he'd been relieved of duty as unequivocally as she'd been. She knew there wasn't any bachelor party planned… where on earth was he? She expected he'd be fussing over his tuxedo or putting the finishing touches on the very mysterious holodeck program he'd been perfecting for the reception. She'd worked with him on the ceremony holodeck program, to be held in front of the house he'd already recreated in such detail. About the reception, though, he'd been as silent as the Sphinx and not one of her crewmates would admit to knowing anything. They were a bunch of big fat liars, all of them, but no amount of harassment or cajoling could persuade any of them to spill. She checked the closet. The tuxedo was gone. Very strange.

"Computer, locate Commander Data."

"Commander Data is in Commander LaForge's quarters."

She went to her desk comport. "O'Reilly to LaForge. Geordi, can I speak to the android of my dreams?"

"Sure thing, Leo."

The next voice she heard was Data's. "I am here, Leo."

"Right, and I am _here_. What's wrong with this picture? We're getting married tomorrow, and you've left me alone without even your tux for company."

"Please do not be upset, I am merely engaging in a wedding eve ritual. It is considered bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."

She couldn't believe it. Who had put him up to this?? Riker, she fumed to herself, it _had_ to be Riker. Denied a bachelor party he got up to what mischief he could by "reminding" Data of this tradition he might have forgotten. She could envision the scenario as if she were watching a holodeck replay. Geordi wouldn't have brought it up, though he certainly wouldn't turn his best friend away. "No, Data," she corrected him patiently, "that's just if I'm in my wedding dress!"

Data remained politely firm, as only Data could do. "I'm afraid that is only partially correct. Further research has revealed that the tradition also dictates that the groom should spend the night before his wedding with his best of friends." After a half a beat he added quickly, "Even if there is to be no 'bachelor party'."

Leo rolled her eyes and reminded Data (and whoever else was enjoying this exchange), "Well excuse me for bringing it up, but after living together for the better part of three years your not seeing me the night before the wedding is kind of _moot_, wouldn't you say?"

"She has you there, Data. But be strong. You've worked too hard for this to let her jinx it all with just 24 hours to go." Riker.

"I _knew_ you were involved in this!" Leo shouted at the comport. "Computer, on visual!" And there on the viewscreen was the scene in Geordi's quarters, not at all party-like but including the several horsemen of the matrimonial apocalypse lounging about: Miles, Geordi, and of course Will. Even Worf was there, looking nearly as amused as the others. "Will, you are gonna pay for this. And remember what the Klingons say, revenge is a dish best served,"

"_Cold!"_ they all recited in unison like some boys' choir from hell. Even Data appeared to be enjoying himself. Well why not? If he couldn't get the most out of a traditional bachelor party, a practical joke was well within his scope. And she really shouldn't make a big deal out of him wanting to spend time with his friends before the big event. She knew well enough he wasn't mourning his lost bachelorhood, but celebrating the people who'd helped him lose it. It was written all over his positronic face.

A testy _miaow _announced Spot's (unfed) presence. "Okay, okay," Leo relented, "It's not the end of the world, but I don't think Catzilla would agree. I'll feed her but you know she won't eat it until you come back."

Data's look of subtle disapproval was echoed in his voice. "Perhaps if you called her by her proper name she would come to accept you as she has me."

"She's had years to 'accept' me. At this point I could call her Your Imperial Highness and she still would spit furballs in my path. Oh well, Spot, I'm your server tonight, take it or leave it," she looked at the cat who responded with another, testier, _miaow. _

"Might I suggest that you pay a visit to my mother? She has told me that you have not had much time to talk since her arrival, and I am sure she would enjoy seeing you before the wedding."

"Omigod, you're right. I hope it's not too late to call on her…"

Before she could check the chronometer Data offered helpfully, "It is 0830 hours. Juliana and Pran will not be retiring for several hours."

"Listen to him, Leo, you don't want to make a bad impression on your mother-in-law so early in the game," Miles called past Data's shoulder. "Give her a year or two to _really_ get to know you first!" Gales of manly laughter followed.

"That's a fine idea, Data," Leo addressed him alone, "I'll go visit with your mother and ask her if she has any idea how you might have fallen in with the _wrong crowd_. O'Reilly out."


	15. Twas the night before

Feeling a little grumpier than she thought she should, Leo hailed the Tainer quarters. "O'Reilly to Dr…— er… Juliana. You there?" She expected to see the pleasant smiling face, but the comlink didn't switch to visual. Maybe she was in her jammies, though Leo couldn't quite picture the elegant Juliana in anything resembling her own favorite tiger flannel.

"Leo, how lovely to hear from you. I should have thought you'd be occupied with last minute preparations."

"After all it took to get here, I don't have any 'last minutes' left in me, I think. I can't speak for Data but I'm too worn out to do anything but stand up and say 'I do'."

A sympathetic clucking could be heard. "I don't wonder. To what do I owe the pleasure of your hail?"

"Humph, well the fact is my digital dreamboat is off with the real live boys tonight." She knew Juliana wouldn't be offended by the joke. "So here I am, nothing to prepare, nothing to do, and nothing but Catilla the Hun" – she almost laughed out loud at the suddenly-inspired new nickname – "to amuse me. Which amounts to not much. Would you mind if I came by for a visit? I promise not to drill you with questions or try to weasel inside information about Data."

The light laughter that followed from the comlink conjured a crystal-clear picture for Leo of the smile at the other end of the communication. "That sounds delightful, dear. And I doubt there's much about Data you don't already know. Just come by as soon as you like. I'll have some tea ready."

"Fantastic. Five minutes." She shut off the comlink and ran into the bedroom to run a brush through her hair. I should feel different, she thought, nervous or wired up or something. I just feel like I'm at the end of a long hard road, and will be _so_ glad to sit down.

Leo trotted to the turbolift. "VIP guest deck," she requested. She'd gotten over the reflexive habit of saying "please" and "thank you" to the ship's computers not so very long ago. Of course the brutal teasing of her crewmates provided distinct incentive.

She pressed the comlink by the door to the Tainer's quarters. "Juliana? It's me."

"Do come in, Leo."

So she did. And was greeted by the spectacle of her female friends and crewmates lounging in casual attire, glasses in hand, a bottle of Jack on the dining area table. Pran was nowhere to be seen. Lwaxana Troi rose and stuck a filled glass in Leo's hand.

"Surprise," she said nonchalantly, gesturing with one hand toward those assembled: Deanna, Beverly, Keiko, Guinan, even Alyssa Ogawa was there. And of course Juliana, who beamed proudly. "This was _her_ idea," Lwaxana informed Leo.

Juliana shrugged and laughed. "I convinced them I was the only one you wouldn't suspect of being up to something… though I'm afraid at first Lwaxana didn't believe I had it in me."

Lwaxana corrected dismissively, "Nonsense! Any woman who could create the delightful Mr. Data has many more talents than immediately meet the eye!"

By now Keiko and Deanna had carried an assortment of brightly colored packages from the bedroom and piled them on the table. Leo remained, speechless and motionless, just a few feet inside the door.

"Well liven up, woman!" Guinan commanded, "This is a traditional 21st century-style earth wedding shower, and your 24th century friends demand a good time"

To everyone's distress, and to her own horror, Leo burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she sniveled, "it's just, I guess I'm a little overwhelmed, is all.."

Lwaxana lifted the hand that held the glass as if forcing her to take medicine. "Then drink up, Brave Soul, after all you've been through you can handle a little party."

Realizing that truer words never had been spoken (not recently, anyway) Leo raised her glass. "Here's to wild women, of every century!" Before she drank she looked around the room again and added in a quieter voice, "And to the friends I was finally smart enough to recognize." Then she knocked it back in a single shot, triggering wild applause and similar behavior from the others.

As she opened the gifts Leo became aware that these were not the traditional sort of things a bride-to-be might expect. No lingerie, no cosmetics or commemorative wedding knickknacks. There were books from Beverly and Deanna, who'd managed to find yet more 20th century translations of Zola she didn't yet own. Keiko's gift was a box of rare vegetable seeds whose lineage could be traced to 21st century earth. "I'll help you get them started," she promised. The box from Alyssa contained a figure of Kuan Yin carved of genuine Imperial jade. "Everyone can use a little compassion," she told Leo. Guinan's gift was an enormous antique beer mug of heavy glass with large horses etched on it.

"I think they're called 'Clydesdales'," she explained, "the name of the beverage escapes me."

Leo stifled the urge to laugh. She'd seldom allowed Budweiser to pass her lips back in the day, in fact her name for it had been "weasel piss". But the mug she would treasure. "I have to say," she told them all, "I think you've been keeping the Ferengi in brisk business!"

"Well here's something I came by honestly," Lwaxana handed Leo a flat rectangle decorated with shimmering holographic geometric shapes.

"Lwaxana, you've already given me a beautiful dress, this isn't necessary."

Deanna's mother waved dismissively. "My dear, gifts are never 'necessary', or they wouldn't be gifts!"

So Leo opened the box, revealing a mirror fashioned of the dark reflective material in use on the ship (and elsewhere in this century, she supposed). These modern devices always surprised her, they looked like they should absorb light but reflected an image in more detail and clarity than the silver-backed mirrors of her day. What made this one special, though, was the stained glass border. A variety of multicolored leaves fashioned of clear, marbled, and opalescent glass surrounded the black oval like a wreath of autumn foliage.

"I was trying to bring a bit of your past and present together," Lwaxana told her with a smile. "Deanna and Mr. Data filled me in on some of the geographical details of your history."

"It's perfect." Leo was fingering the leading between the leaves, "This is handmade…" she murmured.

"Well if you're disappointed, I'm sure we can have something similar replicated," Beverly cracked, and they all broke up.

When everyone had calmed down again Leo said what she'd been thinking. "Back in my day 'shower gifts' were all about couples, about romance and sexy stuff and all that. These are, well these are almost like birthday presents, just for me. Is that how you do it nowadays?"

"Not exactly," Deanna explained. "It's just that you came here with so little, and since you've been living with Data you haven't exactly acquired a lot of personal possessions. So we all decided that the best presents we could give you would be the ones that add a little more of _you_ to the home you're making with Data."

She wondered why she hadn't figured that out herself. "So you mean that direct heat rings and my own comport and computer don't fully reflect the inner me?" Leo asked innocently. "Who knew?"

After another hour or so of drinking and socializing, Leo confessed her exhaustion. "And I think I'm just a little swacked," she observed as she stood a bit unsteadily. All at once she realized that her friends were variously looking a little expectantly at Juliana. "Oh no," Leo told them, "she's already given me the best gift she could ever manage."

"Well it made perfect sense," said Juliana, who imagined she was referring to the emotion chip, "it would have been unimaginable not to."

"Well aren't you going to tell us?" Keiko wanted to know.

Leo looked straight at Juliana as she revealed, "The most important gift in the universe… and I'm marrying him tomorrow."

Finally goodnights were exchanged, and Juliana promised to have the gifts transported to Leo and Data's quarters as soon as it was convenient.

"You might as well do it now, it's not as if I'm gonna be crowded tonight," Leo lamented with a bit of melodrama. It was nearly 2300 hours, and she didn't expect to see her wayward intended until she walked up the aisle on the arm of Commander Andy Lewis. More weary than intoxicated, she entered her quarters to find it in near darkness.

"Computer, full light."

The computer-lady voice declined. "Lighting level has been locked by voiceprint command."

What the… it was then she saw the small blinking message pod on the side table nearest the door. Picking it up, she pressed its recessed button and read the display that glowed to life: "Je t'aime." As she was absorbing this, the blinking of another message pod drew her to the low table near the sofa. When activated, this one displayed "Te adoro." Yet another, affixed to the wall a few feet beyond, lit up with "Ti amo." Finally she picked up the one at the entrance to the bedroom. "I love you," it said. There was a low flickering from within the room, and she ventured slowly in to see candles, genuine candles, scattered all over. Before she could call his name she felt Data close behind her.

"You planned all of this," she accused softly, turning to look up at him. The candlelight washed his face with gold and shadows, nearly taking her breath away. "You sneaky bastard."

"That is not entirely true," he corrected, "Juliana and Noonien Soong were in fact already married at the time of my creation. As for the other," he slid his arms around her and pulled her closer, "my skills have been shaped by the company I keep."

"I suppose that would be me."

He was nodding as she spoke. It was clear the e-chip was switched on, and in high gear. "You received my 'messages'…"

She was enjoying this side of him more and more. "Every one. In fact you've left nothing important unsaid."

He leaned his forehead down until it rested against hers. "Perhaps just one more thing," he kissed her deeply, "I would love no other."

"Lucky me," she observed as he led her to bed. The candles burned on, and out, unnoticed.


	16. Booga booga

"…what a difference a day made, there's a rainbow before me, skies above can't be stormy…"

Data's velvety baritone seemed to surround Leo. "Mmm," she stretched, yawned, and peeked out from under the covers to see him brushing invisible (to her) creases from the tuxedo that hung on the recently replicated valet by the bureau. He'd sung only occasionally since they'd been together, mostly lines to answer those she sometimes sang to him when she came in after duty, snatches of Cole Porter or other inspirations that struck her as significant. Since the activation of the e-chip he'd discovered he rather liked bursting into spontaneous song in her presence – or, more accurately, easing into it – and as she'd become more accustomed to it there were two things that puzzled Leo. She'd never thought to ask him, though, because it didn't seem fair to approach his newly found pleasure in any analytical fashion. Now the remnants of sleep erased such concerns and she eyed him with curiosity.

Seeing she was awake Data sat on the bed and skipped to the end of the song, "what a difference a day made and the difference is you." He enjoyed singing, and found himself becoming especially fond of love songs. The smiles they usually invited from Leo were replaced at the moment by a look of puzzlement.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. "You have seemed to enjoy my singing in the past. Does it not please you to be awakened by it?"

She sat up and gave him a kiss. "I _love_ waking up to it."

He looked doubtful. "I have not known you to 'love' waking up to _anything_. I am sorry if I disturbed your sleep on such an important day."

"No, no, no!" She hugged him around the neck and even shook him a little. "There's nothing wrong with it at all! It's just I've wondered… oh never mind, it's silly." She climbed out of bed and put on the robe he handed her. He followed her as she stumbled to the outer room to make her tea.

"I also have not known you to associate 'silly' with 'unimportant'."

He had her there. More often than not, silly was the coin of her realm in the seclusion of their quarters.

"Tea, jasmine, hot, pot of honey, yoghurt, unflavored, mixed with raisins and ground cinnamon," she rattled off in front of the replicator, still segueing from sleepy automatic-pilot to awareness. After spooning some honey into both the yoghurt and the tea, and taking a healthy swig of the latter, she focused on the now extremely inquisitive Data.

"Well, ever since you've started singing more frequently I suddenly noticed a couple of things. You can synthesize any sound or voice in the universe from any digital sound file, but you _sing_ in your 'own' voice. Is it something you decided to do, or did it come naturally?"

Data sat across the table from Leo. He had never considered this. Eyebrows raised (facial expressions came much more easily when the e-chip was active) he admitted, "I do not know. When I play an instrument I draw on many influences from many previous performers, but it has been observed that the resulting synthesis I create is uniquely 'my own'. Perhaps that is also true of my singing voice." The raised eyebrows furrowed. "Though what you observe is true. I do use my 'own' voice, and no other inspirations, when singing, neither consciously nor unconsciously having decided to do so." He blinked a couple of times and nodded in acknowledgment. "Leora Eileen, I believe you have stumbled upon a question I cannot answer."

"Don't play with me, D."

He shook his head. "I am not 'playing with' you. I have no answer to your question." He paused a moment, and looked a bit concerned. "Is it important that you have one?"

She jumped from her chair and into his lap. "Hell no! It's _way_ more important that I've stumped the pride of the Daystrom Institute!"

Data regarded her glee with a calm, and somewhat jaundiced (or the nearest he could accomplish even with the e-chip) eye. "I believe you had a second question. Perhaps I may be able to recover my reputation with an answer." 'Smartass' came easier with the e-chip, too.

"Okay, riddle me this. How come you can't use verbal contractions in spoken verbalization, but you can manage them when you're singing? 'There's', and 'can't', just to name two."

"Ah." Leo could tell by his expression that this one was easy. "It is because my positronic voice synthesizer processes both the words and the music as a single digital unit. Unlike spoken words, the lyrics are indistinguishable from the notes as processed and so are not recognized as human language, only a collection of streaming data." She jumped a mile when, much to her surprise, he goosed her. "I believe I have, in sporting parlance, 'gone 1 for 2'."

"Yikes!" She stared at him in wonder. He was no less the man she'd come to know and love than he ever was, but she wondered if these new "skills" would ever cease to take her by surprise. Surprise… well that's one skill she'd never share when it came to their life together.

"You are thinking of something, and you have not decided whether you will express it," Data told her simply. It didn't take positronics or even mind-reading to discern; after several years together both of them had been left pretty much bereft of camouflage.

"Well, yeah, smarty-pants I am." She rose from his lap and sat down to finish her breakfast. "I'm thinking how I'm never gonna be able to surprise you, like you did to me just now. I'm never gonna get up first and be able to watch you sleep, or sing you awake. I'm never gonna be able to sneak up on you and say 'booga booga' and make you jump." He looked a little 'processing' for a moment, and she hastened to add, "It's not something that disappoints me, or anything, it's just I hadn't really thought of it." Convinced that _he_ wasn't convinced, she waved dismissively as she put her dishes back in the replicator. "Discard," she ordered then turned back to assure him, "It's not like I'd ever wake up _first_ anyway, on the longest day in the universe, right?"

Data was shaking his head, smiling as he approached to place his hands on her shoulders and draw her closer until she was forced to look up into his face. "Leora Eileen, you have been 'sneaking up on me' since the day we first met at the Academy. And everything that has followed has been a surprise to us both. Do you not agree?"

Right, he was _always_ right, wasn't he? Somewhere in her head she heard Paul laughing. "Touché." Leo raised her left hand so the engagement/wedding/forever ring sparkled between them. Then she stepped back, slipped the ring off, and handed it to Data, triggering a look of pure alarm. She rolled her eyes and pressed the ring into his palm. "How you gonna 'with this ring I thee wed' if you ain't got a ring?" She almost felt guilty as relief transformed Data's features. _Almost_. She rose on tiptoe, kissed his cheek, and whispered in a shining ear, "Booga-booga."

"Smartass." But he was smiling, a genuine smile that was more 'hers' than ever before. "Now I must go to Geordi's quarters to prepare."

It was only 0900 but Leo knew he was actually giving her (and her Planning Committee) space and time for their more elaborate preparations. What she didn't know is that before seeing Geordi he was headed to Holodeck 1 to see to a few final touches. As he reappeared from the bedroom, tuxedo draped elegantly over one arm, it was Leo's turn to express concern.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay with this?" He had decided to activate the e-chip for the ceremony. He'd been activating it with increasing frequency in their quarters, and even on the previous night while with his friends at the 'un-bachelor party'. Still, she was worried about his ability to safely process what would be an enormous rush of emotions. Positive and happy they may be, but it would still be possible for his neural net to be overwhelmed. Try as she might Leo couldn't erase the knowledge of Lal's cascade failure, and demise, from her mind.

"I believe I have had enough 'practice' to maintain equilibrium. And even if I cannot, you know that Geordi and I have added a failsafe buffer so that the chip can be deactivated if compensation becomes too difficult." Data would be "Lal-proof", Geordi had promised her when she'd brought her concerns to him.

"Okay." She followed him to the door. "But if you turn into a smoking pile of frying circuits when we're up there in front of everybody, I'll _kill_ you!"

There was The Twitch of deactivation. "I cannot be killed," he reminded her coolly.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that."

Another twitch, and he pulled her to him with an abrupt strong-arm maneuver.

"Whatever you say, cara mia." He kissed her deeply, dipping her over one arm, and released her to stand a little buggy-eyed in front of him. "Until our vows, my love," and he swept out the door like Errol Flynn.

"Christ, we've all created a monster," Leo muttered to herself as the doors slid shut. Then she smiled. "I can live with that."


	17. Everything

She'd just finished brushing her hair out in full, longish waves when the door comlink chimed. Her "attendants" ignored it. As Deanna was arranging her own dress just so, her mother hovered near Leo. The conference room near Holodeck 1, and its attached private area, had been converted to the bridal room. Clothes and cosmetics were scattered everywhere, not at all unlike any such room throughout earth history.

"But this is your _wedding_ day, Brave Soul, something special must be done with your hair!"

"Enough, already!" In spite of everything happening pretty much as she'd wanted it to, such last minute details were beginning to fray Leo's patience.

"Lwaxana, _no!_" She stamped her foot like a six-year old. "I have to wear my hair up every day when I'm on duty, today I want it _my _way!" She tucked it behind one ear, allowing the other side to fall free. She liked the effect, and pointed to the mirror saying, "Besides, Data thinks it's 'special' just as it is. So that makes the two most important opinions heard."

Lwaxana stood silent for a moment, then smiled warmly. "Forgive me, my dear. Mr. Data is absolutely right, it is perfect just as it is."

"Oh no, you didn't say the _'p'_ word, did you?" Beverly called from the other room.

"Ha, ha," Leo shot back. Keiko had already gone on to the holodeck to make sure all the guests – meaning pretty much everyone on board, and more than a few who had arrived for the occasion from elsewhere – were getting settled, and Guinan was mysteriously absent.

"She's the caterer, she has to make sure the reception is ready," Deanna had reminded Leo when she wondered where Guinan had gotten to. "Don't worry, she's not going to miss the main event."

In the midst of this controlled chaos the door chimed again.

Leo banged on the com button and hollered, "What, for christsake, _what?_" She figured it had to be Andy, waiting nervously outside.

"You'd think he was the groom," Beverly observed after he'd re-confirmed the absurdly simple plan to escort Leo down the flower-strewn aisle. Fringed tulips of blue and deep burgundy had been Leo's choice, hydroponically grown by Keiko for the occasion and caught like bundles of colored lace in the rosettes of white silk that festooned the trees in Leo's holographically re-created dooryard and lined the edges of the long carpet running down the center of the two sections of seats to the small dais from which Captain Picard would officiate; even that was surrounded by the ruffled flowers and silk. Blue and burgundy because they matched her dress and Data's waistcoat; tulips because they reminded both Data and Leo of Boothby, who had after all had a hand in this in the very beginning.

But the voice that answered Leo's impatience wasn't that of Commander Andy Lewis.

"Ladies, if I might interrupt for a moment."

The captain?

"Uh, yeah just a minute… sir," Leo turned to her friends and shrugged. "Come on in, everyone's decent." She ran back to the table near the mirror to add a little lipstick.

The door slid open and Picard entered a bit hesitantly. "I'm sorry to disturb your preparations, but I'd like a moment with the bride to discuss the ceremony."

There had been no rehearsal, and no special vows had been planned by either Data or Leo to the great disappointment of everyone. "What is left to say?" Data asked them all at one time or another, "We are together, and will be married in the company of our friends. What added meaning could words provide?" Both of them trusted Captain Picard to come up with a speech suitable to the occasion, and to his knowledge of them.

Picard remained standing just inside the door as Beverly, Lwaxana, and Deanna satisfied one another that they looked their best.

"May I request a bit of privacy?" he added.

"Why of course, Jean-Luc," Lwaxana graciously urged the others toward the door. She was a full empath, after all, and didn't need a picture drawn for her.

After they'd gone Leo turned from the mirror and smiled to see the Captain looking very dignified (and handsome) in his formal uniform.

"Now, you know I trust you completely, Captain. Whatever you've planned to say will be per… it'll be just right, both Data and I are certain of it."

"While I appreciate your confidence, I was rather hoping for a 'Jean-Luc' moment, if you'll indulge me."

Her smile grew. In the end she'd found it very difficult to accept that he wouldn't be "giving her away", but depriving him of the pleasure of "making it so", well, that was just unthinkable.

"Of course… Jean-Luc. What final words of wisdom and encouragement have you brought for me?" She knew he wasn't here just to clear his text with her, though she believed what he held closed in his right hand might be a message pod with a few prompts to refer to as he stood at the head of the "hall".

"It's more a gift, really, or perhaps the traditional 'something old'."

"Well there's _me_ for that of course, something old," Leo laughed and pointed to herself, "something _new_," she waved all around them to indicate the ship and her new life, "something borrowed," she lifted her skirt a bit to reveal the white satin slippers Deanna had insisted she wear, "and something blue," the sapphire velvet bodice of her gown. "I've got it covered."

"Well if you'll allow me, I might have something even 'older' than you to contribute." He held out his now-open hand, and in it Leo saw a stickpin of fine pale gold, topped with a trio of tiny round pearls. A fourth pearl was set just below them. "It's been in the Picard family for hundreds of years. The details of its origin have faded somewhat over time, but I seem to remember it originally symbolized the family. This pearl was the patron," he indicated the top of the three, "the two below the son and his bride, and the one below that the future. Traditionally it has been given to the youngest son, not the oldest, when he has come of age, to be worn on his wedding day and then to be handed down accordingly."

Fascinated but puzzled, Leo asked, "You mean your family has had successive generations of multiple sons for hundreds of years?"

Picard shrugged. "Apparently so, as the tradition has remained unbroken, though it has also been bequeathed to the sons of siblings. I received this on my 21st birthday, as did my father before me, and so on."

"Well it's lovely, but why have you brought it to me now?"

"I have no children, and it's safe to assume I never will. Perhaps it's time to pass this on, though we both know you're considerably older than 21." His expression was different somehow than the other times they'd awkwardly crossed close to personal territory. It held none of the hesitation or unease of those times. Leo was taken aback.

"Captain… I mean Jean-Luc, you can't mean to give this to me? Isn't there some male heir," she used the phrase without a hint of irony, having easily absorbed the significance of the heirloom, "a _family_ member more appropriate?"

He shook his head, insistent. "I had intended to give it to my brother's son, René. Fate prevented me from doing so. I choose to believe that fate has provided another heir, just as worthy."

Leo had heard of René, though not from the captain. After he'd reconciled with his brother Robert, Picard's nephew René had gained a place in his heart akin to the son he'd never had, and the loss had been devastating.

"Oh, I couldn't," Leo murmured. She couldn't imagine being the heir to this family treasure, it just didn't seem _right_. "Thank you, thank you so much, I'm honored, but I don't know how I could… I'm not even family…"

"Leora Eileen," and his use of her full name told Leo how important this was to Picard, as he had never done so before, "you are more deserving of this than you know." He turned her to face the mirror. "Is this the terrified young woman who seethed before me at our first meeting when she believed I doubted her usefulness?" He stepped closer so his reflection appeared over her shoulder. "And is this the hidebound ship's captain who was so convinced there was no need for change?" The two faces stared back from the glass in silence.

It was absurdly obvious, what had happened since her arrival had changed them both in spite of themselves. Their connection was more than protocol or habit; it had come unbidden and she knew well, they both knew, that by now it could no more be disconnected than blood relation. She turned around again to face him.

"I'll take such good care of it, always."

"I would never believe otherwise." He pulled the ornamental cap from the point of the pin, but his hands hovered awkwardly. "Hm, perhaps you should do the honors."

Fighting the urge to laugh, she took it from him and pinned it to her bodice so the arrangement of pearls gleamed where the criss-crossed metallic cords joined at center of the square neckline. When she looked up again, Picard's eyes were cloudy.

"I think Robert and René would be pleased," he told her.

After a few seconds of resonant silence Leo took Picard's arm abruptly and propelled him to the door, fearing they both might unravel beyond all hope of recovery.

"I think it's time you made it so, Captain," and she responded to the arched eyebrow, "sorry, but your-Jean Luc moment is over. For now, anyway. Unless you really _did_ have something to tell me about the ceremony?"

Standing at the door he assured her casually, "Oh not at all, just the usual…will you love, honor, obey."

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw set, a sight long familiar in times of disagreement. "I don't _think_ so. Sir."

The door whooshed open and he stood there for a moment, taking it all in, then recovered the appropriately acerbic demeanor.

"Your not thinking things has never made them _not_ so on my ship, Lieutenant." He strode quickly away, leaving Leo standing in the corridor with Deanna and Commander Lewis. Beverly had persuaded Lwaxana that her responsibilities as Mother of the Bride were fulfilled, and pulled her away to join their crewmates in Holodeck 1.

Deanna held two bouquets fashioned of the burgundy and blue fringed tulips bound with white silk streamers. Handing the larger one to Leo she asked, "Well, are you ready to do the unthinkable?"

Leo took the flowers and dropped her head back to announce to the ceiling, "Oh I am _so_ ready! How about you, Andy, think you can make it without tripping us?"

He faux-glared at her from where he was standing, practically at attention. "I wish you hadn't said that."

Both women laughed and patted his shoulder to reassure him, and it was then that Deanna saw the gold-and-pearl pin on Leo's dress that hadn't been there before.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, "It's beautiful!"

"A gift from the captain… a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Ladies, do you think we can get moving before the next Cardassian Wars break up the event?" Commander Lewis demanded with mock severity.

Deanna gave Leo a quick hug. "Here we go," she said.

"I'm right behind you," Leo answered as she took Commander Lewis's arm. "Well Andy, time to lead me into the future _again_."

"My pleasure. But let's save the bourbon til later."

* * *

The section of Holodeck 1 that had been transformed to the forest clearing where Leo used to live was filled to the edges of the trees and brush. It had been programmed to accommodate at least half the ship's complement (the merely idly curious, not knowing the principals directly, could watch on various ship's viewscreens); Data and Leo having factored in not just their immediate circle of friends and colleagues but others as well, including various staff from the Daystrom Institute and the JAG's office. These included Bruce Maddox and Philippa Louvois, who sat in the row of honor together with Lwaxana Troi, Beverly Crusher, Guinan, Juliana and Pran Tainer, Captain Justin Raymond of the Avalon, Miles and Keiko O'Brien, and Will Riker. And Worf, who looked very imposing in full Klingon battle uniform. He had decided this would be the only apparel that befit the occasion.

"A union born of such courageous struggle must be properly honored," he had insisted gravely, and Leo had been too moved by the honest sentiment to do anything but thank him. He would not have been dissuaded, in any case, though he agreed somewhat grudgingly to omit the traditional weaponry.

"So, did you switch it on?" Geordi whispered to Data as they stood waiting by the dais – Data patiently and Geordi most decidedly not.

"Yes, Geordi, just a moment ago." He knew that, like Leo, Geordi could discern the subtle effect of transition that Leo referred to as "the twitch".

"And?" He'd nobly masked his concerns for Leo's benefit, but Geordi wasn't unmindful of the untested nature of the failsafe buffer he and Data had developed.

Data processed a moment and scanned the crowd of guests, the decorations. The flood of warm emotions, too complex for even an android to differentiate, was undeniable, but he detected no imbalance. Glad (_glad!_) for the additional expressive opportunities granted him by the e-chip, he nodded to Geordi,

"So far, so good."

As his best friend smiled – Data had noticed Geordi had become incapable of any other facial expression since he'd arrived in Geordi's quarters – Data felt a deeper, more steady sense of strength and connection. This was what friendship "felt" like, seeing one's loyal companion and confidante full of joy at the mere knowledge of one's own accomplishments and happiness. Yes, it would take some time for such notions to come naturally as abstract thought but Data was confident that, like most everything in his present life, it would be well worth the effort and the necessary wait.

Both men turned as Captain Picard took his place on the dais. The rear doors of the holodeck hissed open, and Deanna stood ready in the archway as the guests stood and turned to watch. Miles gave the high sign to young ensign Triona O'Malley, an accomplished harpist who had been invited to play an Irish waltz in place of the traditional wedding march. Data had selected (had _insisted_ upon) "The Star of the County Down", a love song taking the point of view of a young man who had fallen head over heels in love with a "girl with nut-brown hair". Deanna slowly glided up the center aisle, but all eyes (except maybe Will Riker's) were glued on the doorway (now transformed to an archway of lilac bushes) where Commander Andrew Lewis stood with Leo on his arm.

"Oh Data," Geordi whispered, "look what you get to take home…"

Data was smiling the warm, genuinely loving smile that had become his natural expression where Leo was concerned whenever the-chip was activated. Such facial expressions had been mastered with remarkable ease and speed, and nobody present was taken aback because word of the e-chip had been riding the corridor chatter for the past week. Not a soul had seen fit to tease either Leo or Data about it.

"I have only just begun to understand what 'home' means, Geordi," Data murmured in reply, and his friend reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

Deanna took Leo's bouquet as Lewis handed Leo off to Data, and they and Geordi took their places in the VIP row. Leo was squeezing Data's hand so hard that he had to pry her fingers away so they could turn to face the captain. He offered her a reassuring look, hoping to calm what were obviously some unexpected nerves.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" Picard asked in a rather more theatrical voice than he'd planned. They had, after all, decided to go full-bore traditional, minus the religious aspect.

The entire command staff spoke as one, "We do." They'd agreed on this quite some time ago, also agreeing not to let Leo in on it. As a result she jumped noticeably.

Controlling his urge to smile Picard continued.

"Since the days of the masted sailing ships the captains of countless vessels have enjoyed the pleasure and honor of presiding over the marriage of like souls. However I am compelled on this occasion to express my most particular pleasure, and honor, to be presiding over the marriage of these two _particular_ like souls. As we are aware of the obstacles that have been overcome to reach this day, we must also be aware that what we celebrate today changes not just these two lives," he nodded to indicate Data and Leo, "but the lives of all those that will come after. I cannot think of anything more pleasant or honorable than to acknowledge the love and commitment between such individuals as the _only_ reasonable consideration for a celebration such as this. All other considerations are a function of mere habit and convention, and have no place here." From where he stood he could see Philippa Louvois smile and nod in firm agreement.

The look on the (_her_) captain's face was so intense, the sound of his voice so inarguably resonant, that Leo had to fight the tears that crept to the corners of her eyes. As it was, she looked sidelong at Data and his gentle gaze calmed her once again.

Beaming now like a sun gone nova, Picard looked down at the bride and groom that held a closer place in his command, and his heart, than any he could remember.

"Do you, Leora Eileen O'Reilly, take this man, Data Soong, to be your wedded husband, do you promise to love him, to honor him and obey," here he paused for half a heartbeat and was rewarded by the outraged widening of Leo's eyes, "the dictates of your heart above all other influence, do you promise to share all the joys and sorrows of life, to stand by and stand with him through every trial and celebration, and trust him with your whole heart and being as long as you both shall live?"

"_Hell_ yeah," Leo muttered under her breath, so only Data and the captain could hear. The subtle arch of Picard's eyebrow then triggered an entirely reflexive response.

"I mean, _yes_ sir!"

The room exploded in laughter, and Leo covered her face with one hand. Picard's efforts to retain composure nearly ruptured an artery, but the groom merely turned his head slightly in Leo's direction and offered a Mona Data Smile.

All attempts for dignified protocol being shattered, Picard asked with an air of resignation, "Would the bride care to rephrase her response?"

Leo raised her head and looked Data, then Picard, in the eye. "I do."

With a nod that said, "Thank you," Picard then turned to Data. "Do you, Data Soong, take this woman, Leora Eileen O'Reilly, to be your wedded wife, do you promise to love her, to honor her, and obey the dictates of your heart above all other influence, do you promise to share all the joys and sorrows of life, to stand by and stand with her through every trial and celebration, and trust her with your whole heart and being as long as you both shall live?" That Data was an android mattered not one whit; the captain delivered the questions with the full force of their literal meaning as if he dared the universe itself to question their appropriateness.

"I do."

"Have you the ring?"

Data produced it from his waistcoat pocket. "She gave it back to me last night," he announced, triggering another round of laughter from those assembled.

"Yes, well done, Lieutenant," the captain told Leo quietly, then instructed Data, "Place the ring on her finger and repeat after me."

Data took Leo's left hand and slipped the ring back in its rightful place, looking expectantly at the captain.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my body and heart to our life together."

Data hesitated for a nanosecond. While he appreciated that the captain insisted upon addressing him as if he were human, he felt it was important to express himself fully, in the reality of his true nature, in such an important moment.

Looking steadily into Leo's eyes Data promised, "With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my body and the full analogous substance of my being to our life together."

Not a breath could be heard in the holodeck.

Leo smiled into his eyes, and mouthed silently, "I would love no other." He blinked once in reply. They joined hands then and faced the captain again.

"Inasmuch as these two have agreed to join together and have exchanged their sworn promises and a ring in token," Picard jettisoned all formality and announced grandly, "It is my _extraordinary _pleasure by the power vested in me as commanding officer of the United Federation Star Ship Enterprise to pronounce you husband and wife."

Before Picard could continue Data asked, "May I now kiss the bride?"

"Make it so, Mr. Data."

Data reached for Leo and pulled her into a kiss that he'd been storing up for longer than the e-chip had been in his head. As she locked her arms around his neck he reached under her knees and picked her up in his arms, turning them in a slow pirouette before setting her on her feet again. Keeping his forehead pressed to hers, he whispered, "I would love no other."

When they turned to face those assembled the captain didn't get the chance to announce the couple before Worf stood and roared something in Klingon clearly meant to honor the couple, but Leo jumped a mile.

"_Worf!"_ she yelled at him, unconsciously taking her "ready for battle" pose of hands on hips and feet widely planted, "can you give me a _break?_ This is my _wedding_ not the _R'uustai!_"

This was drowned out by the applause and cheers of the guests acknowledging the new couple. Worf fell silent, somewhat offended.

By now Picard had stepped down from the dais, and Leo was marching back down the aisle on Data's arm with a little more gusto than was necessary.

"For christsake," she hissed in Worf's direction as they passed, "show a little _class_ will you?" The sight of her in a full, albeit brief, rage that belied her wedding finery prompted Worf to comment to Riker with a low growl, "Data is indeed a lucky man, this woman has the spirit of a warrior."

"That woman has the spirit of a psychopath," Will responded, "but if Data can't handle her, nobody can."

* * *

When they reached the lilac arch Data instructed, "We will proceed in that direction." He led Leo down the trail that eventually would reach the clearing where Leo had first "leaped" into the transporter beam with then-Lieutenant Lewis and his away team. Every detail had been reproduced, down to the various bushes and trees that lined the path.

"Where's everyone else?" Leo asked, having noticed that they weren't being followed by their guests.

"They have taken another route," he explained vaguely.

Shortly they reached a stand of small trees and bushes that blocked the view of the clearing. Leo smelled a familiar aroma… like, well something she could barely remember, it had been so long.

"Data, that smells like," but he'd taken her hand and pulled her through the screen of foliage to the edge of the clearing.

"Surprise!" shouted the entire assortment of wedding guests. As she was about to ask Data again what on earth was going on, she noticed the large, colorful banner strung between two trees that spelled out "Happy Birthday Leo!!"

"Happy birthday?" she read aloud, confused beyond imagining.

Data nodded and smiled as he took her hand and pulled her along to where she could see a row of old-fashioned gas grills fired up, a legion of barbecue chefs tending to steaks, hamburgers, and hot dogs, all of which looked remarkably real. In fact, they were. Data had emptied the remainder of his fortune in gold-pressed latinum and further enriched the Ferengi Empire by purchasing the genuine necessities for an earth-style barbecue. Guinan's staff had been slaving over potato salad, breads, desserts, all the required culinary details, and she'd committed considerable investment to bringing in the nearest thing to English ale that she could find. Brewed on Taros IV, it was remarkably close to the Bass Ale of days gone by, though she had no reason to know that.

Long picnic tables were draped in checked table cloths, with bowls and plates of food laid out on a separate table buffet-style. Kegs of ale rested in barrels of ice. Everywhere were bunches of balloons and streamers. But Leo kept getting drawn back to the banner. Happy Birthday?

"Happy Birthday, Leora Eileen," Data told her. He waved a hand to indicate the settings and decorations, guests now waiting for a receiving line to form before everyone settled in to a genuine, vintage earth cookout.

"But, but…" Of all the things in the 24th century Leo had managed to assimilate, the concept of star dates was the last to be absorbed. In space the marking of the passage of time was a relative concept; an ongoing, fluid phenomenon rather than a cyclical, repetitive one marked by the same twelve months over and over. In order to become oriented in the present Leo had had to give up trying to calculate equivalencies based on her familiar lunar-based calendar. Concepts like birthdays, anniversaries, any annual observance she'd had to abandon, much like world travelers in her day could best avoid confusion in dealing in foreign currency by ignoring its equivalent in their native one.

Data could see that Leo was lost. "This is the reason I requested the postponement of our wedding," he explained, "In analyzing the time elapsed since your arrival in this century, and factoring in the variances in the erratic nature of the 21st century lunar based calendar system, I determined that today," he recited a star date that would never be repeated, "is your 40th birthday." She was staring at him, wide-eyed. "I believed the date of our wedding might have added significance if it were joined to the anniversary of your birth. You said that organizing a celebration that would be remembered by our friends for its personal nature, and relation to ourselves, would be the most fitting. So I have combined our wedding day with your birthday, and planned a party I believed might be reminiscent of your past celebrations, rather than a ritual, in the hopes of providing that type of celebration." Leo was still silent, but was gripping Data's arm as she took in the scene. "With assistance I have programmed a 'big band' with many classic love songs," he added, concerned by her lack of response, "they will appear after the meal. There will be dancing," he finished brightly, and waited.

To Data's great relief Leo actually jumped in the air and threw her arms around him. "Oh my god, I _so_ love you!"

"Listen up!" she hollered to those assembled, "I have married the most _brilliant_, the most _perceptive_," she turned to look at him, "the most _loving_ man in the universe!"

Leo and Data, together with Deanna and Geordi, stood together at one end of the clearing to accept the well-wishes of their friends and crewmates. When she extended her hand to the captain, who was first in line, he clucked disapprovingly.

"I'm afraid that just won't do today, Leora," and he pulled her off of her feet into an embrace that was comprised of every one they had foregone in the past three years. When they finally released one another he appealed to Data, "My only request is that you decide your new life together will continue right here." He nodded toward the slightly disheveled Leo. "I've managed to adjust to her interference. I can't promise that I could manage that again with someone else."

"Not to worry, _sir_, I don't think I have the patience to break in another ship's captain, anyway," Leo retorted smartly.

"Carry on, Mr. Data," said Picard, shaking his head in mock sympathy. "The defensive armory is at your disposal."

Following closely after the captain was JAG Philippa Louvois, whom Leo had not had the chance to meet since her arrival just a day before. Leo found herself completely unable to speak.

"Data, it's so nice to see you again under happier circumstances," the JAG shook Data's hand warmly. "And Leo, I'm glad to have the chance to meet you at last. It's not every day that Jean-Luc Picard is moved to back-alley breaches of protocol."

Leo took the proffered hand. "I've heard so much about you too, and I can't think of anything adequate to say for all you've done for us. You risked your position, your whole career, to help the captain, to help Data and me."

Philippa shook her head and laughed it off. "I've risked more than that to set useful precedent."

"But if it hadn't worked…"

"Well then we'd all be sharing the same low functionary assignment on some remote outpost on a distant starbase, wouldn't we? I can think of poorer companions, myself," she cast an eye after Picard. "Thanks for having me, I'm glad to be part of the celebration."

When all the many guests had been greeted, Data and Leo moved to join the head (picnic) table with the rest of the wedding party.

"Remind me to compliment Guinan on this magnificent barbecue," Leo told Data, "It couldn't have been easy teaching all these modern types to cook the old-fashioned way."

Data leaned closer and whispered confidentially, "Perhaps not, but it was very easy to program holographic simulations to accomplish the task."

"Who says you can't each new dogs old tricks?" Leo laughed. At that moment, she caught sight of a face she hadn't seen in a very long time. Someone whose presence, while she hadn't previously thought of it, was more significant perhaps than anyone else gathered there.

"D, excuse me a minute, will you?"

Nodding, Data joined some crewmates in conversation as Leo left his side to go to the solitary figure standing at the end of the buffet line.

* * *

"My god, when did you arrive? Who told you?"

A warm smile and warmer handshake took precedence over immediate explanation. "Corridor chatter travels a long way. I asked Counselor Troi if she thought you'd mind if I just showed up unannounced."

"I'm glad she told you the right thing."

"I don't suppose I'd have stayed away even if she hadn't. So, tell me."

"Tell you? What?"

"Tell me if you've come to the same conclusion, if you've arrived at the same answer I had the day you asked me that question, when you wondered how it could be worth the risk." Another smile, a turn of the head to indicate their surroundings, their fellow celebrants, the world entire. "What could this have changed between you? What could possibly have been made more complete?"

Leo gasped at the memory, gulped back the tears that she'd fought all day. All her life.

"Oh, Lieutenant Jennings… _everything._"

He nodded, wearing the knowing smile he'd worn that day in the ready room so long ago when the loss of the love of his life had just been announced.

"So, you see, it's not so mysterious."

She would have answered, but turned as she heard Data calling her name.

"Go," Jennings told her, "and congratulations."

He was gone before she could reply.

"Leora Eileen!" Data was waving her to join him and their friends.

"I'll be right there!" she called out, then added in a whisper as she gathered up her skirts to run to her husband,

"til death do us part."


End file.
